Orages
by nouna
Summary: Je pense que j'aime les orages dit elle en écoutant la pluie. Comment ça? tu en as peur depuis que tu es petite. ***Traduction de Thunder Storms de SweetFunnySmily***
1. Chapter 1

Rien ne m'appartiens, même pas l'histoire, c'est celle de Sweetfunnysmily que je me contente de traduire (pour celle qui veulent la lire en anglais le lien est dispo dans mon profil)... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu

* * *

- Quoi ? Tu as juste donnée ton accord, sans même avoir pris le temps de la réflexion ? cria une jeune fille

- Oh c'est bon Taylor, c'est pas si grave, en plus ce gars est canon ! dit une autre jeune fille aux cheveux blonds

- Sharpay ! Elle ne l'a jamais rencontré, on ne va quand même pas la laisser l'épouser dit-elle

- Oh allez ! Qui sur cette planète ne le connait pas ? C'est juste l'homme le plus sexy sur terre !

- Mais c'est un playboy ! Il a une femme dans son lit pratiquement tous les soirs, et jamais la même je précise! Je suis même sure qu'elles se jettent elles-mêmes à ses pieds !

- Et après? Qui s'en soucie ? Tant qu'il est mignon !

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas l'épouser par ce qu'il est mignon Gabs ?

- Bien sur que non ! Je ne le connais même pas ! répliqua la brunette

- Alors pour quelle raison tu veux l'épouser demanda Sharpay, la fille blonde.

La brunette ne répondit pas et leur tendit simplement la lettre qui était posé sur son lit.

Taylor l'attrapa, l'ouvrit et commença à la lire en même temps que Sharpay. Après l'avoir lue, elles fixèrent leur amie ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Es-tu sure de vouloir le faire ? C'est le souhait de ton grand père pas le tien…

* * *

Les trois filles étaient assises dans un café, elles avaient chacune une tasse à la main.

- Je sais que tu veux respecter son souhait, mais ne penses tu pas qu'il ne serait pas heureux si toi tu ne l'es pas ?

- Tay je sais que tu ne veux que mon bonheur et que je trouve l'amour, le vrai, mais mon grand père est mort il y a cinq ans, et s'était son seul souhait, je ne peux pas être égoïste. De toute façon, je lui ai déjà fait la promesse que je le ferai, je ne reviendrais pas dessus.

- Mais tu avais 5 ans ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que ton grand père t'es fait faire une promesse engageant ton avenir à cet âge là !

Gabriella soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle adorait son grand père, il était le seul à l'aimer vraiment. Sa mère et son père avait divorcé l'année de ses 5 ans et depuis ce jour elle est restée avec son grand père. Il était très seul depuis la mort de sa grand-mère et Gabriella était la seule personne qui lui restait. Elle aurait tout abandonné pour lui, même son bonheur et son futur.

- Je pense que ton grand père a fait un excellent choix Gabriella dit Sharpay soudainement

- Quoi demanda Taylor surprise

- Il devait savoir que tu n'aurais pas de petit ami et que tu serais seule, il t'a donc trouvé le mari idéal expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'à la place de Gabriella, elle aurait accepté le mariage.

- Tu as un point Shar, mais je ne pense quand même pas qu'elle devrait l'épouser

- Si elle devrait

- Non

- Si

- Non

- OK STOP ! cria Gabriella, ce qui attira l'attention des autres clients.

Les deux filles se turent immédiatement.

Pour rassurer ses amies elle leur dit : je vais l'épouser, de bon gré, et comme Sharpay l'a fait remarquer, je ne trouverais probablement jamais de petit ami, donc si je l'épouse peut être que je ne resterais pas seule pour le restant de ma vie, et si ça ne marche pas, et bien nous n'aurons qu'a divorcer, c'est tout! Maintenant changeons de sujet.

Les filles hochèrent la tête et parlèrent mode et shopping.

Elle soupira heureuse que ses amies est arrêté de se faire du souci pour elle, elle voulait juste les rassurer par son discours mais le fait est qu'elle avait une idée en tête...


	2. Chapter 2

- Ahhh ! cria-t-elle en écrasant son oreiller sur sa tête pour étouffer son cri

Elle venait juste de rencontrer celle qui deviendra bientôt sa famille et par la même occasion, son fiancé. Il était exactement tel que Taylor l'avait décrit, voir pire, un don Juan pourri, gâté qui a toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait !

Elle se changea rapidement, mis quelques choses de confortable et se mit au lit en repensant à la rencontre. Elle ne portait qu'un jean et un simple t-shirt, pensant peut être que son fiancé annulerait le mariage en voyant qu'elle n'était pas aussi belle que les filles qui lui tournent habituellement autour, ainsi elle n'aurait pas eu à briser sa promesse et le mariage n'aurait plus lieu d'être. Malheureusement, il ne l'a pas fait…

- Est-ce que je vais devoir l'épouser se dit elle ?

Depuis petite, elle rêvait de son prince charmant, un homme qu'elle aimerait non seulement pour son physique et son intelligence, mais aussi pour sa personnalité.

La plupart des gars n'aiment que les belles filles, et son fiancé est de cette sorte là.

- Il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix dit elle avant d'enfoncer une nouvelle fois l'oreiller sur sa tête essayant de ne plus penser au mariage.

* * *

- Alors tu vas vraiment l'épouser demanda le gars avec des cheveux en batailles en lui lançant le ballon de basket.

- Ouais

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, si en épousant quelqu'un de jolie, attirante et belle tu pouvais avoir le restaurant de ton grand-père le ferais-tu ?

- Bien sur ! Attends…. Tu as bien dit qu'elle était jolie ? Attirante ? Belle ? Tu n'as jamais dit ça d'une fille avant, même pas de celles avec qui tu es sorti ! Ce doit être une déesse alors…

- Oui elle est très belle… et elle n'était même pas maquillé et ne portait qu'un jean et T-shirt.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Gabriella Montez… Même son nom est beau

- Et bien tu es chanceux mec ! dit-il en riant et en attrapant le ballon pour le faire rebondir

- Hum… j'en suis pas si sur Chad

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien elle n'était pas maquillé et n'a fait aucun effort vestimentaire

- Heu ouais, t'a pas tord là, tu marques un point !

Troy Bolton soupira :

- Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas et qu'elle a fait ça dans le but de me déplaire

- Tu crois ? Si elle ne voulait pas se marier pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas simplement tout annuler ?

Troy s'arrêta instantanément de jouer et se tourna vers son ami à l'entente de cette vérité.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella sortit de la limousine et haleta à la vue de sa nouvelle maison.

- C'est là que nous allons vivre demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Troy, elle rougit lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il la fixait.

- Ouais répondit il sans même y penser, trop occuper à la regarder *_qu'est ce qu'elle est mignonne lorsqu'elle rougit_*

Leur mariage avait eu lieu 1h plus tôt et Troy ne pouvait toujours pas détourner les yeux d'elle, tout comme lors de leur première rencontre.

Il revoyait clairement la cérémonie comme si elle n'avait eu lieu qu'une minute plus tôt. Il se souvenait de combien elle était belle dans sa robe de mariée lorsqu'elle descendait l'allée, du mouvement de ses hanches lorsqu'elle marchait ou encore de son sourire éclatant, même si il savait qu'il était forcé.

- Vraiment ? Je vais vivre dans un manoir ? dit-elle en commençant à sautiller sur place (_N/A : en fait l'auteur parle de bungalow/pavillon, mais vu la description, je pense que manoir est plus approprié!)_

Il eut un petit rire, ce qui la fit arrêter soudainement embarrassé.

- Non continue, t'es mignonne dit il la faisant rougir de nouveau. Et si je te montrais l'intérieur ?

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit dans la maison

- Oh mon dieu ! Je vais vivre dans un château s'exclama-t-elle, ce qui le fit rire

- Non, juste un pavillon

- Tu veux rire ? Un pavillon avec une salle de karaoké, une piscine, un grand jardin avec un étang, une salle de jeux, une bibliothèque et… tout plein d'autres choses encore ! Tout ce qu'il manque c'est une femme de ménage et des gardes pour en faire un palais !

Il rit une nouvelle fois : en fait nous avons 6 femmes de ménages ici

- Quoi ?

- Un jardinier, et un cuisinier aussi

- Oh mon Dieu!

- Et tu es la maitresse de maison

- Oh mon… je n'arrive pas à y croire !

- Tu peux me remercier pour avoir acheté cette maison spécialement pour toi

- Et comment je peux te remercier dit elle en plaisantant

Il souriait, lui donnant l'envie soudaine de reculer de deux pas devant son sourire narquois. Mais avant même qu'elle est pu faire un pas en arrière, elle vit son beau visage se rapprocher du sien et sentit bientôt ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se raidi puis se senti fondre instantanément

Il l'embrassa si délicatement et passionnément, lui donnant envie de plus, soudainement elle le repoussa comme si il l'avait brulé

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu as eu mon premier baiser et le second ! Et même si on est marié ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux m'embrasser quand tu veux dit elle en colère

- Attend ! Premièrement premier et second baiser ? Et puis nous sommes mariés ce qui signifie que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser !

- Pas sans ma permission ! Je sais que tu es beau et riche et que toutes les filles se jettent à tes pieds, mais je ne suis pas comme elles !

- Et bien tu semblais pourtant apprécier le baiser

- Non ! Elle mentait… *_c' est sa faute, il embrasse trop bien_* pensa t'elle

- Tu mens dit il amusé

- Tu sais quoi oubli ! dit elle en se tournant pour partir quand elle sentit un bras autour de sa taille, il l'attira à lui, puis la poussa lentement jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur, et plaça ses mains à hauteur de son visage pour l'empêcher de bouger

- Laisse moi partir cria t'elle en essayant de s'échapper

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par premier baiser ? demanda-t-il en baissant se tête au niveau du cou de Gabriella, il commença à l'embrasser tout en humant son odeur. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu n'as jamais embrassé personne avant moi ? Il passa de son cou au lobe d'oreille.

- Oui dit-elle en frissonnant. Pourquoi fallait il que ses lèvres soit si étonnante

- Donc, tu n'es jamais sorti avec personne avant demanda t'il en embrassant maintenant sa mâchoire, avant d'effleurer très légèrement ses lèvres.

- Bien sur que oui, elle sentait ses genoux faiblir

- Oh vraiment ? combien ? demanda-t-il amusé en déposant des baisers le long de sa mâchoire

- 5 dit elle en respirant difficilement

Il sourit en voyant qu'il lui faisait de l'effet Et ils n'ont pas essayé de t'embrasser ? Ses lèvres étaient maintenant sur son menton, il voulait savoir à quel point il lui faisait de l'effet

- Si, mais je les ai repoussés alors qu'il essayer dit elle se sentant fondre à son toucher, par ce qu'ils essayaient toujours de toucher mes seins avant que nos lèvres ne se touchent dit elle en essayant de se contrôler

- Je vois. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas repoussé alors ? Il embrassait à présent ses joues et était sur le point d'embrasser ses lèvres quand elle le repoussa

- Par ce que tu n'as pas touché ma poitrine, mais maintenant je sais que tu es aussi pervers qu'eux dit elle en désignant son pantalon tendu

- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me résister ou alors tu m'aurais repoussé dès que j'ai commencé à embrasser ton cou dit il alors qu'elle partait

Elle ne se tourna pas, mais elle savait qu'il avait raison * _comment je vais faire pour lui résister ?_*

Soudainement elle eut une idée et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Il eut un petit rire, je lui fais un effet monstre ! Marmonna t'il fier de lui, une fois de plus personne ne peut résister au charme de Troy Bolton. Elle ne sait pas dans quoi elle est tombée !


	4. Chapter 4

- Je veux que tu signes ça dit elle en tenant une feuille de papier à la main.

Il regardait la télé lorsqu'elle lui tendit son papier en souriant. Confus il commença à le lire : alors chambre séparé pas besoin de s'occuper de la vie de l'autre et wow wow wow pourquoi veux tu que je signe ça ?

- Par ce que je ne t'aime pas

- Mais tu t'es marié avec moi de plein gré non ?

- Oui ! à cause de mon grand-père, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit faire ce que font les couples mariés. Toute façon je sais que tu ne t'es pas marié avec moi de ton plein gré dit elle, pas sure d'avoir deviné juste

- Comment sais-tu ça ? dit il en cachant son sourire sachant qu'elle mentait. Il avait été d'accord pour l'épouser après que son grand-père l'ai assuré de lui transmettre le restaurant si il le faisait. Personne ne l'avait donc forcé

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, contente toi de signer dit elle impatiente

- Heu… Il se passe quoi si je ne signe pas ?

- Je demande le divorce !

- Hum ok ! Je vais le signer…

- Bien dit-elle heureuse

- … Mais seulement si tu me permets d'ajouter quelques règles

- Je t'écoute soupira-t-elle

- Nous devons agir comme si on s'aimait devant les femmes de ménages, le jardinier, le cuisinier, et oh, nos parents et toutes personnes qui pensent que nous nous sommes mariés par amour dit il en la regardant et en souriant

- Pourquoi demanda t'elle pas vraiment d'accord

- Par ce que mon grand-père ne sera pas ravi d'apprendre qu'on ne s'aime pas et ne me laissera pas reprendre le restaurant – ce qui était vrai, après tout la seule condition pour qu'il récupère le resto était qu'il l'épouse elle

- Et pourquoi devant le personnel demanda t'elle en grimaçant ?

- Par ce que mon grand-père les connait et qu'il posera surement des questions sur notre relation – ce qui était un mensonge, il avait embauché lui même tout le personnel son grand-père ne les connaissait pas

Elle y pensa quelques minutes puis donna son accord : ok je vais en taper un autre

- Non c'est bon, pas besoin de le retaper, je ne briserai s pas ma promesse dit il en lui souriant. _*Tout ira bien*_ pensa t'il, du moins il espérait.


	5. Chapter 5

- Troy ça va ? demanda Chad tout en sirotant son verre.

Ils étaient au pub où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver tout les soirs

- Merde Chad ! Tu m'as déjà posé la question au moins six fois ce soir dit il frustré tout en regardant un couple dansé

- C'est que je suis étonné ! C'est la première fois que tu ne t'envoie pas en l'air ! D'habitude c'est deux fois par jour dit il légèrement choqué

Troy eu un petit rire : Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment ! hein!

- C'est elle qui t'a changé ?

- Qui ?

- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle ! Un sourire étira ses lèvres : je crois que quelqu'un est amoureux dit il taquin

- Ça mon pote, j'en sais rien ! La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'elle m'attire dit il en pensant à elle

- Et elle, tu sais si elle t'aime ?

- Je ne pense pas, elle m'a même fait signer un papier

- Quel genre ?

- Chambre séparé, ne pas s'occuper de la vie de l'autre, ne pas faire ce que font les coules, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- C'est la première fois qu'une femme t'évite rigola Chad

- Je sais, mais pas pour longtemps dit Troy avec un sourire, après tout je sais que je lui fait de l'effet !

* * *

Gabriella était assise sur le canapé du salon en train de lire un livre pendant que la femme de ménage balayer le sol lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée qu'on ouvre

- M. Bolton salua la femme de ménage alors que le charmant jeune homme se dirigé vers Gabriella

- Hey bébé dit il en déposant un baiser sur son front

Elle été trop choquée pour bouger. _*Bébé ? Depuis quand m'appelle t'il bébé ? Et pourquoi il m'embrasse pensa t'elle en lui jetant un drôle de regard*_

Il nota son air confus et lui rappela leur promesse en désignant la femme de ménage de la tête. Elle décida de jouer le jeu du couple

- Hey bébé, tu dois être fatigué, tu devrais monter te coucher

- Tu m'accompagnes ? dit il le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

- Non, je veux terminer ce chapitre avant de me coucher, tu devrais y aller en premier lui dit elle, l'avertissant du regard

- C'est bon je ne suis pas fatigué, je vais t'attendre dit il en s'asseyant à ses côté

- Non, je pense vraiment que tu devrais aller te couche en premier dit elle légèrement ennuyé

- Je t'attends !

Elle soupira sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le ferait pas changer d'avis et se replongea dans son livre.

Troy était assis derrière elle, alors qu'elle lisait il passa son bras autour de sa taille, l'attira contre lui et la contempla. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux marron, il n'en avait jamais vu de si beau, et de long cil courbé, un joli petit nez, une bouche qui paraissait douce et les joues roses. _Comment une femme peut elle être aussi jolie_ pensa t'il tout en embrassant sa tempe, sa tête, il sentit ses cheveux alors que sa main attrapa ses doigts et joua avec.

Doucement la tête de Gabriella reposa sur son épaule alors qu'elle continuait de lire, elle se sentait tellement bien pendant qu'il la câlinait qu'elle ne remarqua pas de suite qu'il s'était endormi

- Ok, j'ai finis dit elle en fermant son livre quelques minutes plus tard, mais seul le silence lui répondit

Elle tourna la tête et le vit endormi, sa tête reposant sur la sienne

- Et tu as dit que tu n'étais pas fatigué murmura t'elle ! Comment je vais faire maintenant ?


	6. Chapter 6

Aie… Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant avant de se poser sur la belle brune endormit dans ses bras. Bonjour beauté murmura t'il, ne voulant pas la réveiller, il embrassa doucement sa tempe, et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il remarqua qu'ils étaient dans le salon. Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas c'est que le baiser, aussi léger soit il, semblait l'avoir réveillé !

Pourquoi sommes-nous dans le salon se demanda-t-il en essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, à 3 heures du matin rajouta-t-il alors qu'il regardait sa montre.

Par ce que Mr je ne suis pas fatigué s'est endormi sur moi, et qu'il était trop lourd pour que je me dégage, donc on a fini sur le canapé dit elle d'une voix endormie.

_Elle est trop mignonne, pensa-t-il_

Oh ! Je vois, Mr je ne suis pas fatigué à rendu ton sommeil inconfortable dit-il d'une voix enfantine

Elle hocha la tête (qui reposait toujours contre son épaule) et ajouta, à moitié endormie, sa stupide tête est tellement lourde que j'ai mal au cou maintenant.

Oh ! Pauvre bébé, alors laissons Mr je ne suis pas fatigué, rendre le reste de ton sommeil confortable dit il en se levant, il porta la brunette à moitié endormie comme une mariée et alla la déposer sur son lit.

Fait de beaux rêves dit il en la couvrant, il embrassa sa tête, s'allongea à ses côtés et s'endormit à son tour.

Les yeux de Gabriella s'ouvrirent lentement, Pourquoi mon cou me fait il aussi mal, se demanda-t-elle oubliant complètement ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente, elle se tourna et vit tout à coup un visage endormi près du sien.

Ah ! cria-t-elle, ce qui le réveilla en sursaut. Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? demanda-t-elle tout en vérifiant qu'elle portait toujours ses vêtements.

On s'est endormi sur le canapé hier soir, et je – bâillement – t'ai ramené dans ta chambre expliqua t'il d'une voix encore endormie

Vraiment ? alors pourquoi t'es pas retourné dans ta propre chambre, demanda t'elle suspicieuse, ne voulant pas croire qu'il ait pu être aussi gentil.

Par ce que j'étais fatigué, et je me suis en quelques sorte aussi endormi

Et bien merci dit elle après quelques minutes de silence, s'est gentil de m'avoir ramené dit elle sincère maintenant tu peux partir, je dois me changer pour aller travailler avant d'être en retard.

Ça ne me dérange absolument pas de te regarder pendant que tu te changes dit il avec un sourire pervers

Mais moi ça me dérange, maintenant sors tes fesses de pervers de ma chambre avant que je ne te mette dehors dit elle perdant patience

Si tu insistes, dit il en se levant lentement. Il se dirigea vers la porte, Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je reste dit il, toujours avec son sourire pervers

Elle le poussa hors de la chambre, et ferma la porte.

Un pervers reste un pervers dit elle en allant se changer.


	7. Chapter 7

- Heu, je voudrais une tasse de café dit elle au serveur, alors qu'elle était assise dans le café après son travail, attendant Taylor et Sharpay pour aller faire les magasins.

- Voilà Mademoiselle.

Après l'avoir remercié, elle sirota son café en ce demandant ce qui pouvait bien retarder ses amies, avant de repenser à la nuit précédente, à ses baisers pendant qu'elle lisait. Elle souriait à ce souvenir lorsqu'elle entendit

- Quelqu'un est de bonne humeur... dit Sharpay

- C'est à cause du gars demanda Taylor, alors qu'elle et Sharpay prenait un siège, tu l'aimes finalement ?

Elle soupira, je sais pas.. des fois il est vraiment adorable, puis il devient un abruti, la seconde d'après il est de nouveau adorable pour encore devenir un idiot.

- Ça veut dire que tu l'aime dit Sharpay

- Je ne sais pas, je me sens bien avec lui, je l'ai laissé m'embrasser plus de 10 fois en 2 jours dit elle en sirotant son café

- QUOI ? Plus de 10 fois ? En 2 jours ? Gabs, tu n'as jamais laissé personne t'embrasser dit Sharpay très surprise

- Quand t'a-t-il embrassé ? Et Ou ? Comment ? Est-ce que s'était bien ? As-tu aimé ? A-t-il dit quelques choses après t'avoir embrassé demandèrent les deux filles à tour de rôles.

Elle soupira, quelques fois ses meilleures amies pouvaient vraiment être irritantes !

Enfin à la maison, se dit-elle alors qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre.

Elles l'ont harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de leur donner les détails, et qu'elle avoue qu'il embrassait bien et qu'elle avait aimé ça. _Pourquoi les détails sont ils aussi important ! _

Elle posa ses sacs sur le sol, et alla prendre une douche. Après sa douche elle commençait tout juste à vider les sacs qu'elle avait ramené de sa séance de shopping quand elle entendit le tonnerre.

- Oh Non ! C'est pas bon se dit elle vraiment horrifié


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à Mme Ginny Potter pour ses reviews. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture!

* * *

- Troy !

_Bizarre, pourquoi j'entends Gabriella m'appeler ? je dois surement rêver… Mon nom sonne bien dans sa bouche…_

- Troy !

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Gabriella qui le regardait, effrayé _*je ne rêvais pas ! Mon nom sonne vraiment bien lorsqu'elle le dit*_

- Gabriella ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là dit-il en se frottant les yeux

- Heu... C'est que… Est-ce que… euh… je peux coucher avec toi, demanda-t-elle complètement effrayé

- Coucher avec moi ? Tu en es sur ? Il était à présent complètement réveillé et choqué à présent.

- Oui ! Non ! je veux dire dormir, pas de sexe dit elle rapidement.

- Oh… Ok, bien sur, il se déplaça un peu pour lui laisser de la place dans son lit, elle entra rapidement sous les draps et enfonça sa tête dans le coussin alors qu'elle commençait trembler.

Troy le remarqua, il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça.

- Ella ça va ? Pourquoi tu trembles ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi tendue ? demanda-t-il en caressant son dos pour la calmer.

- N-Non, ça… ça ne va pas dit-elle toute tremblante

- Chut, ça va aller, dis moi ce qu'il se passe, sa voix était douce, et il déposait des baisers sur sa tempe tout en parlant

- C'est stupide…

- Dis-moi ! Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus

- Oui mais tu ne te moques pas de moi, dit elle toujours tremblante, même si à son toucher, elle commençait à se relaxer.

J'ai peur des orages, elle s'attendait à tout moment à l'entendre rire, mais il ne le fit pas.

- Oh, ok. Sa main frottait toujours son dos dans un geste de réconfort, alors qu'il s'emparait de son autre main pour y déposer des baisers. Je suis là dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras, je te protègerai dit il en embrassant ses joues, et son front doucement, il avait peur de l'effrayer.

Elle hocha la tête sans dire un mot, étonnée de se sentir si à l'aise à son contact, elle se sentait protégé et chérie à cet instant.

- Maintenant ferme les yeux, ne pense à rien et dors murmura-t-il doucement en se penchant sur ses lèvres et en l'embrassant passionnément, tout en continuant de caresser son dos. Il était heureux qu'elle ne l'ait pas repoussé, il se sépara de ses lèvres quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, il embrassa son front, je suis là avec toi.

Soudainement, il se sentit excité, il attrapa rapidement un coussin qu'il plaça entre eux, ne voulant pas qu'elle le remarque.

_*Pourquoi est ce que je m'excite aussi facilement quand je suis près d'elle ?* _


	9. Chapter 9

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et parcoururent la pièce. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, son regard se posa alors sur le bras autour de sa taille, et elle se rappela comment elle avait atterri dans la chambre de Troy. Elle regarda le réveil sur la table de chevet et remarqua qu'il n'était que 5h du matin. Baillant elle se tourna légèrement pour lui faire face, elle fixa son visage _* il est beau même lorsqu'il dort*_ repoussant quelques mèches qui tombait sur son visage, elle repensa à la manière dont il l'a réconforté la nuit dernière, comment il avait pris soin d'elle, lui permettant de passer une nuit paisible. _* comment peut il être un abruti mais dans le même temps prendre soin de quelqu'un comme ça*_

Elle fixa ses yeux fermés, puis son joli petit nez, ses lèvres irrésistibles, elle effleura sa joue, ne voulant pas le réveiller et remarqua qu'il souriait dans son sommeil. _*Il est si mignon*_ elle ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser, et déposa rapidement un baiser sur ses lèvres quand soudain il se mit à bouger.

Rapidement, elle ramena sa main près d'elle et fit semblant de dormir.

- Donc ce n'était pas un rêve murmura-t-il quand il l'a trouva endormi dans ses bras, elle est vraiment là. Il l'a rapprocha de lui doucement l'embrassa, la serra tout contre lui et plaça sa tête dans le creux de son cou, là ou il pouvait sentir son odeur, et se rendormit ainsi.

_*c'est pour ça qu'il souriait* _Elle sourit à son tour et frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle dans son cou.

Se blottissant dans ses bras, elle murmura fait de beaux rêves Troy. Elle aimait sentir son corps chaud contre le sien, elle enlaça sa main et se rendormie en souriant.


	10. Chapter 10

Sharpay ! Je vous ai demandé à Taylor et toi de me rejoindre au centre commercial ! Vous avez oublié ? Si vous n'êtes pas là dans les 10 prochaines minutes je vous tue toutes les deux ! dit-elle avant de raccrocher

Elle a accepté un rdv avec Troy ce soir avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait rien à mettre. Pourquoi aurait-t-elle donné son accord ? et bien elle ne l'a pas vraiment donné…

_Flashback_

_Elle était dans son bureau en train de travailler sur son pc, lorsque son portable a sonné_

_- Allo ?_

_- Hey Gabriella_

_- Troy ?_

_- Diner avec moi ce soir ? Je te récupère à 18h dit il rapidement_

_- Qu… avant qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase il avait raccroché_

- Ok, nous sommes là Gabs, ou est l'urgence demanda Sharpay en reprenant son souffle

- Oui, on aurait dit une mourante qui nous demandait de venir la voir une dernière fois rajouta Taylor

- Quelqu'un va mourir dit Gabriella en voyant le choc s'inscrire sur le visage de ses copines

- QUI ? crièrent-elles en même temps

- Moi

- Pourquoi ? dirent elle encore en parfaite synchronisation

- Par ce que j'ai accepté un rdv avec Mr je ne suis pas fatigué

- QUOI ?

- Vous pouvez arrêter de parler en même temps ! C'est irritant ! dit-elle frustré

- Ok, alors tu as accepté un rdv et ? demanda Taylor confuse

- Oui et qui est Mr je ne suis pas fatigué ? Continua Sharpay

- Je n'ai rien à me mettre, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Je crois que je sais qui est Mr je ne suis pas fatigué, dit soudainement Sharpay en souriant

- Tu sais ?

- Oui, son nom est MINT Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Vous avez compris MINT dit elle en rigolant

Gabriella et Taylor se regardèrent ne comprenant pas

- MINT Mr I'm Not Tired (Mr Je ne suis pas fatigué) expliqua t'elle

- Ce n'est pas drôle Shar ! dit Taylor en regardant Gabriella, qui elle pouffait

- Et Gabriella aime MINT ajouta Sharpay. Bon plus sérieusement, c'est de Troy dont il est question ?

Le rire de Gabriella cessa immédiatement : Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Nous sommes tes meilleures amies, on sait très bien que tu ne fait jamais d'effort vestimentaire pour tes rendez-vous dit Taylor

- Tu le fais seulement quand c'est important rajouta Sharpay

- Ce qui veut dire continua Taylor

Ce qui veut dire que vous allez m'aider dit Gabriella en les trainant vers une boutique, refusant d'admettre devant ses meilleures amies ce que son cœur lui dictait… elle craque pour Troy, elle l'aime vraiment beaucoup, mais s'est un playboy… Et s'il ne voulait que s'amuser avec elle ?


	11. Chapter 11

- Gabriella dit il en embrassant sa tempe. Briella, appela t'il encore une fois. Ella ? _*hum Ella, ça lui va bien*_

- Hum, elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux et le vit la fixer. Quoi ? demanda-t-elle

- Nous avons un rdv dans deux heures, tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui dit-elle, ses paupières se faisant lourdes

- Tu devrais aller te préparer dit-il gentiment

- O…Kay dit elle en baillant

Il sourit, _* même quand elle baille, elle est mignonne* _je crois que je vais te porter dans ta chambre, tu as l'air trop paresseuse pour marcher.

- Je ne suis pas paresseuse, juste fatigue dit elle en lui tendant ses bras

Il la porta comme une mariée, on dirait un gros bébé lui murmura-t-il

- Oui, un gros bébé que tu peux porter it elle en laissant sa tête reposer tout contre son torse

_*son torse est plus confortable qu'un coussin*_ elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre et la déposer sur son lit.

_* chacun de ses mouvements la rende magnifique* _Tu as besoin de quelques chose demanda-t-il avant de quitter la chambre ?

_* Oui ton torse*_ pensa-t-elle avant de lui dire Non merci

5 mn plus tard, elle se leva et partit s'enfermer dans la douche. Après s'être douché et brossé les dents, elle passa la robe qu'elle venait d'acheter avec les filles. Sa robe est blanche, longue jusqu'au dessus du genou, elle était simple, mais épousait parfaitement ses formes.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, s'était simple et agréable. Elle se maquilla légèrement, mis son collier en forme de cœur avec un joyau rouge au milieu, que son grand-père lui avait offert pour ses 18 ans. Elle regarda l'heure… 18h ! Pile à l'heure pensa t'elle quand on tapa à la porte Gabriella tu es prête ? demanda une voix familière

- Oui ! Elle attrapa son sac, prête à partir !


	12. Chapter 12

_*Oh Bordel !*_ pensa-t-il dès qu'il la vit sortir de sa chambre.

Elle ne portait rien de luxueux, glamour ou sexy, mais cette robe blanche, se maquillage léger mettait en valeur sa beauté, sa splendeur, sa pureté, sa délicatesse, sa perfection. _*on dirait un ange*_ se dit-il en la dévisageant de haut en bas, elle était vraiment splendide ainsi habillé, ses cheveux lâchés, son sac assorti et son collier rouge _*tiens j'ai déjà vu ce collier quelques part*_

- Euh.. Ça va ma tenue ? demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il la fixait toujours. J'ai quelques choses sur le visage ? Elle cherchait son miroir dans son sax lorsqu'il répondit

- Non tu es incroyablement belle. Il attrapa sa main et y déposa un baiser.

- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus dit-elle en rougissant

_*elle est vraiment mignonne lorsqu'elle rougit* _Pouvons nous y aller, Madame Incroyablement belle dit il en lui tendant son bras

- Nous pouvons Mr je ne suis pas fatigué dit elle en prenant son bras. MINT murmura t'elle en pouffant

* * *

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama t'elle alors qu'elle sortait de la Mercedes noir de Troy, tu es sérieux ? Nous mangeons ici ? Oh mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Il eut un petit rire en voyant les étincelles dans ses yeux. Aujourd'hui est ton jour de chance dit il en la conduisant dans le restaurant. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle observa la décoration alors qu'un maître d'hôtel saluait Troy.

- Mr Bolton

- Je voudrais une table pour deux.

Le maître d'hôtel hocha la tête et les conduisit à une table près de la fenêtre. Le couple se dirigeait vers la table, Gabriella regardant toujours le décor du restaurant. Tout était doré et argenté, le sol et le plafond était couleur argent alors que les murs étaient couleur or. Wow ! C'est un peu extrême dit elle en regardant leurs assiettes dorés, leurs verres argentés et leurs menus or et argent

- C'est pourquoi ce restaurant est appelé Extrême, lui répondit Troy en riant

- Ok ! Laisse moi devinez…. C'est ton restaurant ? dit-elle en sirotant son verre de champagne

- Intelligente

- Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois le propriétaire de ce restaurant !

- Yep ! Et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'aussi belle que toi

- Elle rougit, arrête ça !

- Quoi ?

- Arrête de me faire rougir !

Les musiciens, jouèrent un slow, Troy tendit sa main : Aimerais-tu danser ?

- Bien sur, lui dit-elle en attrapant sa main.

* * *

_A/N : Et voilà, trois petits chapitres... _


	13. Chapter 13

Il l'enlaça et commença à danser.

- Je ne savais pas que tu dansais

- Je ne danse pas souvent lui répondit-il, seulement quelques fois avec ma mère

- Tu danse très bien

- Tu n'es pas mauvaise non plus lui dit il en la faisant tourné

- Merci… C'est la première fois que je danse tu sais ?

- Vraiment ? Tu es naturellement douée dit il en plaçant sa tête dans son cou, il respira son parfum et resta ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la chanson.

* * *

- Hum… c'est très bon, dommage qu'il y ait des carottes dedans dit elle en les repoussant au bord de son assiette.

- Tu n'aimes pas les carottes ?

- Je déteste ça ! Une fois, quand j'étais petite, j'ai essayé d'en manger, j'ai fini par tout vomir

Son histoire le fit sourire, _*pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette histoire*_

- Tu es allergique aux carottes dit il en sirotant son champagne

- En effet !

- Prête pour le dessert ?

- Oui dit-elle en regardant son menu. Je veux un éclair au chocolat

- Mettez en deux, dit-il au serveur. Tu aimes les éclairs ?

- Pas spécialement, j'aime tout ce qui est à base de chocolat dit elle en souriant

_*elle est vraiment mignonne* _Voilà le dessert, régale toi dit il en souriant alors que le serveur déposait leur assiette devant eux

Ils discutèrent et plaisantèrent quelques minutes pendant qu'ils mangeaient leur dessert quand Gabriella éclata de rire

- Qu'est ce qui a de drôle ?

- Tu… tu as… du cho… chocolat sur tes dents dit elle en riant

- Où ? demanda-t'il en prenant sa serviette

- Là dit-elle, riant toujours

- Là ?

- Non, là dit-elle pointant ses dents du doigt.

- Là ?

- Non ! Laisse-moi-t'aider dit elle en lui prenant la serviette des mains et en essuyant le chocolat

- C'est juste du chocolat, pourquoi ça te fait rire autant ?

- Par ce que s'est drôle

- Ok ! Arrête de rire et finit ton éclair !

- Je n'y arrive pas dit elle riant de plus belle

- Je dois pouvoir t'aider dit il en souriant.

Gabriella sentit soudain ses douces lèvres se posaient sur les siennes, elle arrêta instantanément de rire, son baiser était doux, elle répondit à son baiser, timidement, avant de l'approfondir et de le rendre plus passionné.

_*elle ne peut plus résister à mon charme*_ il sourit et continua de l'embrasser passionnément.


	14. Chapter 14

Ils sortirent du restaurant main dans la main.

- C'est le meilleur restaurant du monde ! je n'avais jamais été dans un restaurant aussi bon, avec un service aussi impeccable, et le personnel ! J'adore leur comportement. On comprend pourquoi c'est un 5 étoile !

- Merci du compliment, tout le personnel suit une formation d'un mois avant de pouvoir travailler, c'est ce qui les rend si efficaces.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture de Troy lorsqu'une blonde se dirigea vers eux et salua Troy

- Salut Troy dit elle joyeuse

Il plissa les yeux essayant de se souvenir de son prénom, Salut… euh… Elaine dit il se rappelant enfin de son prénom.

- Ça fait plaisir de te voir dit elle un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres.

Gabriella se sentit bouillir, elle détourna la tête ne voulant pas les voir flirtait

- Ouais.. Toi aussi.. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu restais à Boston après tes études ?

- Oui je devais, mais je vais passer quelques temps chez mes parents, et puis qui sait, peut être que je resterai ici finalement dit elle en souriant alors qu'elle posait sa main sur son bras, tu es toujours aussi beau et fort dit elle en caressant son bras, avant de remarquer qu'il tenait la main de la fille avec lui.

Gabriella était mal à l'aise et jalouse de ce qu'elle voyait.

- Oh Elaine, laisse-moi te présenter…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, je suis en retard pour le diner de famille, je dois y aller. Elle prit un papier, nota son numéro de portable et le lui remit, Appelle moi dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Gabriella était très en colère, elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas les regardait flirtait.

Après avoir dit au revoir, Troy reprit la direction de la voiture quand Gabriella lâcha sa main et marcha rapidement vers la voiture et s'installa à l'intérieur.

Confus, il la rejoignit lentement, démarra et pris la route. Jetant un coup d'œil, il it qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre _*pourquoi est elle si en colère ?*_ ne sachant pas quoi dire, il continua de conduire en silence pendant quelques minutes lorsqu'elle parla

- Ce n'est pas le chemin pour renter chez nous ? dit-elle confuse

- Qui a dit qu'on allait à la maison ?

- Tu m'emmènes ou alors ?

- Quelques part dit il en souriant

- Ok, tu me fais peur là

- Relax, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire dit il en riant

- Tu ne vas pas me kidnapper n'est ce pas ?

- Non !

- Oh mon Dieu ! Tu vas me violer ! cria-t-elle

- Bien sur que non, bien que j'aimerais !

Elle soupira soulager, alors ou m'emmènes tu ?

- Si tu as de la chance, tu verras lorsqu'on y sera...


	15. Chapter 15

- Oh mon Dieu ! Je n'avais jamais vu un coucher de soleil avant

Troy l'avait emmené sur une plage, c'est si beau dit elle en regardant le ciel, il tait orangé, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de bleu, et le soleil qui avait pris une couleur rouge donnait l'impression de plonger dans la mer au loin. *_C'est beau et romantique*_ pensa-t-elle

- Oui mais pas aussi beau que toi dit il en la fixant

- T'es culotté Mr je ne suis pas fatigué dit elle en regardant ailleurs, énervé. Normalement elle aurait du rougir et sourire, mais elle était encore en colère

- Attends pourquoi es-tu en colère ? il posa enfin la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il était entré dans la voiture en sortant du restaurant. Il essaya de lui prendre la main, mais elle la lui retira. Je ne comprends pas, ça allait quand on est sorti du resto, ensuite nous avons rencontré Elai… il ne finit pas sa phrase, ça avait fait tilt dans sa tête. Oh ! j'ai compris, Tu étais jalouse !

- Non !

- Si tu l'es dit il en souriant

- Non

- Alors pourquoi étais-tu en colère pendant qu'elle me parlait ? dit-il en ricanant

- Par ce que je m'ennuyais, mentit elle essayant de paraître innocente

- Et pourquoi as-tu retiré ta main dit il en essayant de la regarder dans les yeux

- Par ce que ta paume était moite ! Mentit-elle encore une fois en évitant son regard, de peur qu'il ne découvre qu'elle ne mente

- Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé et t'es tu dépêcher d'entrer dans la voiture ? Il ne croyait pas un instant à ses mensonges

- Par ce que je ne me sentais pas bien à rester debout depuis si longtemps, je porte des talons hauts, lui fit-elle remarquée, en mentant de nouveau, espérant qu'il changerait de sujet.

- Alors pourquoi étais-tu aussi calme dans la voiture

- Euh.. Par ce que… euh… elle pensait fort à un nouveau mensonge

- Plus d'excuse hein dit il en riant

- Par ce que j'étais fatigué dit elle rapidement. Ce qui était vrai, elle l'était réellement.

- Fatigué hein. Allez rentrons à la maison dit il en la prenant par la main.

- Mais… euh.. Elle voulait vraiment voir le coucher de soleil, mais elle voulait également qu'il croit qu'elle est fatiguée. Elle se laissa alors conduire à la voiture, ce demandant ce qui était si drôle pour le faire rire.


	16. Chapter 16

_Salut, salut, Merci au revieweuse :o)  
_

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira, et comme je suis de trèèèèèèèèès bonne humeur et que j'ai presque finis de traduire l'histoire, je vous mets 4 chapitres d'un coup! ;o)_

_Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, je transmettrais à l'auteur ;o)_

* * *

Il attendait patiemment qu'elle vienne le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Il y avait de l'orage dehors, il avait commencé 30 mn après leur retour de la plage. Habituellement, il ne se passait pas 5mn après le début de l'orage avant qu'elle ne vienne dormir avec lui. Il attendit 5mn de plus avant de sortir de son lit, ne la voyant pas arriver. _*Elle est peut être trop effrayé pour bouger ? Ou alors elle s'est endormie*_ pensa t'il alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre. Il la vit tendue et tremblante dans son lit.

Elle était sortie de la douche enveloppé dans une serviette, elle attrapa sa robe de nuit bleu, sa préféré, dans son armoire, avant de la passer et de s'écrouler dans son lit, et de s'endormir immédiatement. Le tonnerre la réveilla, et elle commença à trembler _*Et merde ! Tu peux pas me laisser dormir tranquille !* _ elle essaya péniblement d'ouvrir ses yeux _*allez ouvrez-vous, je ne suis quand même pas aussi fatiguée*_ elle essaya également de bouger mais n'y arriva pas _* je vais devoir rester comme ça toute la nuit ! si seulement il étais là !*_ pensa t'elle sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le rejoindre dans sa chambre, quand soudain elle sentit un bras chaud et familier s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Bizarrement, elle ne sursauta pas

- Chut, une voix familière lui dit

_*Troy*_

- Je suis là dit il en l'enlaçant

_*j'adore quand il fait ça*_ pensa t'elle sa tête au creux de son épaule

- Wow ! T'es vraiment fatigué dit il en embrassant sa tempe

- Bien sur, tu croyais que je mentais dit elle d'une toute petite voix, soudainement, alors qu'elle repensait à la soirée, la jalousie refit surface

- Yep, je pensais que tu mentais, mais j'en ai été vraiment sur quand tu as dit que j'avais les mains moites, que tu t'ennuyais et que tu ne te sentais pas bien dit il avec un petit rire

Caressant son bras, il lui dit : Tu étais vraiment jalouse n'est ce pas ?


	17. Chapter 17

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de le regarder et de se blottir contre lui, ne voulant pas répondre à sa question

- Allez ! Dis-moi ! Dit-il en embrassant le sommet de sa tête

Elle secoua la tête, l'enlaça un peu plus en cachant a tête contre son torse

- Dis moi murmura t'il en embrassant son cou

- Troy je veux dormir

- Non ! Non ! Pas avant que tu es parlé

- Troy, je suis vraiment fatigué

- Dit moi ! dit-il en déposant des baisers le long de sa mâchoire

- Troy ! Arrête de me taquiner… et toi aussi par la même occasion dit elle le sentant dur contre elle

- Tu dois quand même me le dire, il ne l'écoutait pas !

- Troy bouda t'elle.

Il sourit à la vue de sa jolie moue, essayant de ne pas de laisser convaincre _* c'est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu*_ pensa t'il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux dormir

Il rit, l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Hum… laisse moi réfléchir… Ok dit-il alors qu'elle souriait triomphalement… mais que si tu me dis ! J'ai presque failli me faire avoir par ta moue dit il en souriant

- Quelle est la différence avec non ? demanda d'elle en perdant son sourire

- Grande différence, si je dis non tu peux quand même dormir, alors que je dis seulement si, u dois d'abord me dire avant de dormir

- Elle soupira, tu n'es pas fatigué ?

- Nope ! dit il en souriant et en embrassant son menton

- T'es vraiment Mr je ne suis pas fatigué dit elle en souriant

- Hey ! Change pas de sujet ! Étais-tu jalouse demanda t il en la fixant

Elle se blottit de nouveau contre lui en hochant la tête Oui, content maintenant ?

Il hocha la tête et rit. Très ! Je le savais !

- Je ne comprends pas, si tu le savais, pourquoi as-tu insistait pour que je le dise ? demanda t elle timidement

- Je voulais te l'entendre dire dit il en embrassant son nez

- T'es vraiment content dit elle le voyant rire

- Bien sur ! Tu étais jalouse

- Et alors ?

- C'est bon signe, pas tout le monde n'est jaloux, ça veux dire que tu tiens à moi

- Attends qui ne le serait pas ? Tu as vu la manière dont elle te touchait ? dit elle en colère, elle se prend pour qui à flirter comme ça avec toi bouda t'elle. Elle agissait comme si je n'étais pas là ! Et elle t'a embrassé... Et ça m'a fait mal quand elle l'a fait murmura t'elle la fin, pour ne pas qu'il entende

Il eut un petit rire, Tu n'as aucune raison d'être en colère, personne ne peux te remplacer, après tout tu es ma femme, je t'adore et je tiens à toi… elle n'est rien pour moi.

_*Et tu es tout pour moi*_ ajouta t il mentalement.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa, tout en enlaçant sa taille

Elle approfondit le baiser, elle aimait la manière dont il la calmait, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle encercla sa taille de ses bras et s'endormit ne remarquant même pas l'orage qui grondait toujours à l'extérieur.


	18. Chapter 18

Elle fixait le plafond elle venait juste de se réveiller, n'arrivant pas à se rendormir elle essaya de se lever, mais le bras encerclant sa taille la serrait trop fort, elle ne pouvait pas se lever sans le réveiller. Elle se tourna vers lui et caressa son visage.

- Pourquoi me serres-tu aussi fort ? dit elle en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais partir…

- Tu viens juste d'essayer dit il la faisant sursauter

- Troy ! dit elle lui mettant une tape sur le torse. Tu m'as fait peur dit elle en riant

- Désolé dit-il en frottant l'endroit qu'elle venait de frapper. J'ai juste répondu à la question que tu viens tout juste de me poser dit il alors qu'il frottait son nez dans son cou

- Je n'essayais pas de te quitter dit elle en gigotant. Troy ça chatouille

- Oui tu essayais, si je ne te tenais pas fort tu serais surement déjà partit là, me laissant seul dans le lit dit il dramatiquement.

- Oh désolé Mr je ne sui spas fatigué, mais je m'ennuie minauda t'elle

- Ok… dit-il la serrant dans ses bras

- ça veut dire que je peux aller regarder la tv ?

- Quoi? Gabriella il est 3h30 du mat ! dit il en regardant son réveil

- Je sais mais je n'ai rien à faire

- N'aimes-tu pas me regarder dormir ? dit il en souriant

- Bien que j'adore te voir dormir, je ne peux quand même pas te regarder dormir pour euh les 5 prochains heures ?

- Heu… tu ne pars quand même pas dit il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui

- Troy S'il te plait dit elle en lui faisant des yeux de chien battu

- Ah ! Ok ! Mais tu ne pars pas avant que je e sois rendormi dit il

- Ok dit elle en se blottissant contre lui

Elle le regarda se rendormir, elle attendit une demi heure pour être sur qu'il dormait avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et de quitter la chambre pour aller dans le salon voir la Tv


	19. Chapter 19

Elle mit le film en route et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé. Il était 4h15 du matin et elle regardait New Moon. On devrait vraiment acheter de nouveau DVD se murmura t elle pour elle-même.

Elle était concentré sur le film, elle adorait les films romantiques, les loves story, mais elle détestait les fins tristes. Elle a toujours pensé que les histoires d'amour ne devaient jamais mal finir. Les films ou histoires qui finissaient mal la faisait toujours pleurer.

- Oh ! Edward est si beau, Bella est vraiment chanceuse, dit elle pour elle-même

Soudainement, elle sentit un bras s'entourer autour de sa taille et une voix lui murmurait : et bien tu es plus chanceuse qu'elle.

Elle cria, choquée par la voix et le bras autour de sa taille avant de réaliser que s'était Troy.

- Troy ! Tu m'as encore fait peur dit elle en lui mettant une tape sur le torse, au bord des larmes.

- Oh… je suis désolé, je pensais juste que t'allais sursauter dit il en riant

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas drôle dit elle en boudant. Il fait si sombre, j'ai cru que tu étais un fantôme !

- Tu as aussi peur du noir ?

Elle hocha la tête

- Waouh ! Tu as peur de beaucoup de chose… dit il en l'enlaçant

- Ouais… Je suis une fille, les filles ont peur d'un tas de chose… Attends, je croyais que tu dormais.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir sans toi à mes côtés dit il en embrassant sa tempe.

- Et tu es ici pour?

- Je suis ici pour dormir dit il en se couchant sur le canapé

- Hey ! Ou est ce que je vais m'assoir maintenant ?

- Ici dit-il en l'attirant contre lui

Elle cria, surprise et se retrouva allongé contre lui.

- Hey, tu m'as encore fait peur dit elle en parsemant son torse de tape

- Désolé dit il en riant

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

- Tu crois que tu me fais mal quand tu me tape, mais non dit il riant toujours

- Hum, ça devrait faire mal... dit-elle en essayant de se lever

Il l'attira de nouveau contre lui, la faisant crier de nouveau

- Non, tu ne peux pas te lever

- Pourquoi pas dit-elle toujours allongée sur lui

- Par ce que si tu te lève, je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir dit il en lui caressant les cheveux

- Et tu crois que je vais regarder le film comme ça ?

- Yep dit il amusé en l'enlaçant

- Argh dit elle frustré alors que sa tête reposait sur son torse

Écoutant son cœur battre, elle se souvint de combien il était confortable, elle se blottit contre lui et s'endormit peu après

Soudainement, une des femmes de ménage entra dans le salon essoufflé, J'ai entendu crier... Est ce que tout va… elle s'arrêta de parler quand elle vit le beau couple endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Oh, ils sont trop mignon

Elle éteignit la télé et ferma la porte, laissant le beau couple dormir paisiblement sur le canapé


	20. Chapter 20

_Coucou, Dsl de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, j'ai été malade tout le we! :o( _

_Voici là suite, Bonne lecture et merci aux revieweuses ;o)_

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sentant quelqu'un la secouer, elle était toujours dans le salon, quand l'une des femmes de ménage la réveilla.

- Mme Bolton… Mme Bolton..

- Qu- Quoi ? dit elle en frottant ses yeux, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on l'appelle Mme Bolton.

- Mme Bolton, C'est Sharpay Evans au téléphone dit la femme de ménage en lui tendant le téléphone.

- Merci, dit-elle en souriant faiblement, avant de prendre le combiné, Allo ?

- Gaby ! Tu dois m'aider

- Oui, bonjour à toi aussi, elle bailla, pourquoi appelle tu si tôt ?

- Tôt ? Il est déjà 6h du mat !

- Oh oui, Déjà 6h ! dit elle sarcastique. Bon tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ou pas ? dit elle en se recouchant sur le canapé afin d'être plus confortable

- J'ai besoin d'un… petit copain ! Tu peux m'aider ?

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un petit copain

- Tu connais Cassie ? Ma cousine ? Elle se marie la semaine prochaine !

- Vraiment ? Et ?

- Elle nous invite, Taylor, toi et moi

- Vraiment ? Merveilleux, mais je n'ai pas reçu d'invitation

- Tu vas la recevoir, elle ne les a as encore envoyé, mais ce n'est pas le plus important, elle a aussi invité mes autres cousines cria t'elle. Souviens-toi à Noel, Celle qui aime insulter et embêter les autres

- Ouais

- Elle sera là aussi, et si je n'ai pas un copain, elle va se moquer de moi ! Oh et Taylor aussi à besoin de quelqu'un !

- Et en quoi je peux t'aider ?

- J'ai besoin que tu nous trouve quelqu'un

- Tu veux dire que j'organise une rencontre organisé pour vous deux

- Yep

- Je ne sais pas

- Gabby, STP

- Mais, si je…

- STP

- Ok ! je vais voir ce que je peux faire

- Oui ! Merci Gabs !

- Ouais, j'aurais apprécié que tu ne me réveille pas 6h du mat !

- Désolé, bye Gabs !

- Bye !

- Argh ! grogna-t-elle doucement ! *_comment je vais faire pour leur trouver deux gars?*_

Soudainement, elle entendit une voix : quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle cria, et tomba du canapé

- Qu'est ce que…


	21. Chapter 21

- Qu'est ce que… Troy! Peux-tu arrêter de me faire peur? Ce n'est pas drôle

- Désolé, ce n'était pas mon but dit il en se levant rapidement pour l'aider à se relever

- Ouais… Tu n'as pas fait exprès… ça ne fait juste que 3 fois

- Pas fait exprès dit il. Désolé, je pensais que tu savais que tu étais allongé sur moi dit il avec un petit sourire

- Et bien, j'ai complètement oublié, j'ai cru que j'étais sur le canapé

- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait pensé que tu étais le canapé demanda t'il en riant, je ne suis quand même pas si confortable

- Si tu l'es, et tu n faisais pas de bruit, j'ai cru que tu étais le canapé. Tu aurais au moins pu bouger ou dire quelque chose pour me montrer que tu étais là dit elle en faisant la moue

- Désolé, Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour arranger ça ? dit-il en souriant. Est-ce que je dois caresser tes fesses dit il en tendant sa main vers ses fesses

- Heu, heu non merci dit elle en attrapant sa main avant qu'il ne touché ses fesses, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose dit elle avec un sourire

- Heu Ok, je t'écoute dit il en se rallongeant

- Tu vois, mes meilleures amies ont besoin de trouver un copain, donc tu peux m'aider dit elle en s'asseyant sur son estomac

- Heu comment je peux aider ?

- Et bien en prenant deux de tes potes pour une rencontre organisé

- Qui devrais-je emmener demanda t il en attrapant sa main, et en l'embrassant

- Heu …je sais tes deux meilleurs amis, tu sais ce qui était à notre mariage

- Chad et Zekke ?

- Yep ! Ils étaient à notre mariage, et Shar et Taylor m'ont dit qu'elles les trouvaient canons. Ils iront très bien ensemble dit elle en tapant des mains

- Pourquoi ont-elles besoin d'un rdv

- Nous allons à un mariage, elles doivent être accompagnées

- Tu veux dire qu'on y va aussi

- Yep… donc tu dois m'aider ou je vais me faire tuer dit elle en s'allongeant

- Désolé mais non, je ne peux pas, mes potes n'accepterons jamais d'aller à un rdv arrangé

- Ben essaye de les faire venir alors

- Et bien ça prendrait au moins une semaine dit il en secouant sa tête

- S'il te plait, essaye au moins

- Non

- STP, essaye 5 fois, et si, ils refusent ben tant pis

- 5 fois ? Pas moyen !

- Ok 3 fois dit elle en dessinant des petits cercles sur sa poitrine

- Je ne prendrais pas le risque

Elle s'asseye sur lui et lui fit son regard de chien battu. Troy dit elle d'une petite voix

-Il finit par abandonner Ok ! Bien ! Mais tu dois me promettre qu'elles sont canon

- Oh elles le sont, assez pour te faire sauter dit elle en riant

- Oh ! je parie qu'elles ne sont pas aussi canon que toi dit il alors qu'elle rougissait. Alors j'y gagne quoi?

- Heu…. Mon pardon? Dit-elle en riant

- Puis-je avoir plus de remerciement ? dit il avec un sourire

- Heu… comme quoi ?

Il l'allongea sur le canapé, s'allongea sur elle et l'embrassa ce qui lui causa des frissons de partout


	22. Chapter 22

_Voilà la suite. 3 chapitres pour ce soir. Merci pour les reviews :o)_

* * *

- Hey les gars… On était mercredi soir, soit trois jours après qu'il est promis à Gabriella de leur demander.

- Troy ! Chad dit en lui tapant dans la main alors que Zeke lui donnait une tape dans le dos. Comment vas-tu ?

- Comme toujours

- Ouais, rien de neuf, C'est ennuyant mec répondit Chad

- Pourquoi la vie devrait être ennuyante dit il alors qu'il commandait un verre

- Facile à dire pour toi, tu as une femme, nous non dit Chad qui mangeait des chips

- Et alors ?

- Alors tu peux avoir quelqu'un n'importe quand dit Zeke en souriant, tu es chanceux pour avoir une femme aussi belle

- Oui, elle est vraiment merveilleuse dit il doucement. Mais vous savez, vous pouvez trouver des filles aussi bien que la mienne. Il ria, quoi que pas aussi belle, mignonne, merveilleuse, et …

- Mec tu agis comme si s'était la meilleure fille sur terre dit Chad ennuyé

- Elle l'est. Du moins pour moi

- Ok ! Comment allons nous trouver des filles ici demanda Zeke

- Ouais, regarde les chiennes, ici elles sont trop bas marché dit Chad

- Je n'ai pas dit que nous allons les trouver ici

- De quoi tu parles alors

- Et bien, nous avons un diner avec les amies de Gabriella samedi, vous voulez venir ?

- Tu veux dire un rdv arrangé ? Troy, tu sais que nous détestons ça

- Et bien, ça peut pas faire de mal, c'est juste un diner avec Sharpay et Taylor

- Quoi crièrent les deux amis

- Quel est le problème ?

- Tu veux dire les meilleures amies de Gabriella ? La blonde qui était le témoin demanda Zeke rêveur

- Yo, qui s'occupe d'elle ? Il se tourna vers Troy, la demoiselle d'honneur vient aussi ?

- Tu veux dire Taylor ? Oui elle vient

- Cool

- Ça veut dire que vous venez aussi? Dit-il en riant

- On vient dirent il à l'unisson

Il sourit. ET bien, s'était vraiment facile, Ella sera ravie quand elle va apprendre la nouvelle et peut être que je pourrais avoir une autre récompense pensa-t-il.

* * *

- Merci ! Merci ! Merci beaucoup Gabs! Dit Sharpay

- Tu es notre sauveur rajouta Taylor

- Et bien, je ne mérite pas de merci, c'est Troy qui a tout fait

- Et bien remercie le pour moi dit Sharpay

Gabriella souri, elle se souvint quand il était rentré à la maison et qui lui avait appris la nouvelle, ses yeux brillant d'excitation. Elle a criai et s'est précipité vers le téléphone pour prévenir les filles aussitôt.

- Et bien tu es celle qui lui a demandé de nous aidé dit Taylor, et la seule chose qu'il avait à faire était de poser la question, rien de difficile.

- Taylor ! Pourquoi es-tu toujours contre lui demanda Sharpay

- Non c'est pas vrai

- Ouais si tu le dis. Qui sont les garçons?

- C'est une surprise. Gabriella sourit : tout ce que vous avez à faire est de trouver une belle robe à mettre samedi.

- Ouais, tu dis probablement ça par ce que tu veux être belle pour Troy taquina Sharpay

- Mouais allons y


	23. Chapter 23

- Ça va ? demanda Sharpay en se regardant dans le miroir

- Tu es belle dit Gabriella

- Et moi demanda Taylor

- Magnifique répondit elle en souriant.

Elles étaient chez Sharpay en train de se préparer, elles devaient retrouver les gars au restaurant L'Extrême.

- Vraiment demanda Taylor pas vraiment rassuré. Elle était un peu nerveuse au sujet de ce rendez-vous arrangé.

Elle portait une robe noire avec des rayures blanches des talons noire et un sac blanc, elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés. Je pense que c'est trop simple

- Vraiment, c'est simple et joli répondit Gabriella en regardant Sharpay. Shar… Je pense qu'il y a trop de rose… dit elle en la voyant mettre des boucles d'oreille rose

- Tu crois ? Elle se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir, elle portait une robe rose, des talons rose et un sac rose un collier gris avec Sharpay écris en rose pailleté.

- Je le pense. Essaye plutôt des boucles d'oreille argentée.

- Ok ! Elle les changea. Parfait ! ça devrait le faire

- Tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire qui ils sont? Demanda Taylor alors qu'elle se mettait du gloss sur les lèvres ? Au fait tu es parfaite

- Non, c'est une surprise ! Merci pour le compliment. Elle portait une robe et des talons couleur crème avec le collier que son grand-père lui avait offert,, elle avait lissé ses cheveux et les a laissé lâché. S'était très simple, mais elle était belle. Après tout s'était leur rdv arrangé pas le sien, elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire belle.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous le dire ?

- Hey Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Détendez-vous ! Vous me remercierez quand vous les verrez dit elle en souriant

* * *

- On a une réservation au nom d'Evans et McKessie

- Par ici s'il vous plait

Troy venait juste de l'appeler pour la prévenir qu'il aurait un peu de retard à cause des embouteillages. Elles s'installèrent à la table pour attendre les garçons

- Mince je suis si nerveuse dit Taylor

- Oh ne le soit pas, tout se passera très bi… avant de finir elle se mit à tousser comme si elle étouffait

- Shar ça va ?


	24. Chapter 24

- Shar, ça va demanda Taylor tout en lui tapotant le dos. Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Je crois que quelque chose l'a choquée alors qu'elle était en train de boire dit elle toujours en lui tapotant le dos.

Elle regarda son expression et suivit des yeux ce qu'elle fixait, elle resta là la bouche grande ouverte à son tour

- Vous allez bien ? demanda Gabriella immédiatement, elle se tourna à son tour pour voir qu'elle fixait les trois personnes qui s'avançait vers elles

- Heu Oh pensa-t-elle

- Hey.. Les salua Troy en arrivant, avant de demander en voyant les têtes de Sharpay et Taylor. Elles vont bien ?

- Heu… ouais, nous allons bien… très bien, n'est ce pas les filles

- Heu.. Excusez nous dit Sharpay en emmenant de force les deux filles dans les toilettes pour femme.

- Mec.. Comment je suis dit il en lissant son costume

- Et moi, comment sont mes cheveux

- Vous êtes parfait tout les deux dit il en riant. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Tu n'as pas vu leur visage ? Dès qu'elle m'a vu elle a été choqué alors qu'elle buvait dit il en s'asseyant on aurait dit qu'elle venait de voir un alien

- Et tu as vu Taylor ? demanda Chad en s'asseyant à son tour, je pense que j'ai vu une mouche dans sa bouche

- Oh les gars ! dit il en souriant, elles ont juste été choqué quand elles ont vu que leur rdv arrangés étaient canon

- Mouais, changeons de sujet

Ils commencèrent alors à parler basket-ball en attendant les filles...

* * *

_Voilà c fini pr ce soir..._


	25. Chapter 25

_Merci pour les reviews, bonne lecture ;o)_

* * *

- JE VAIS TE TUER crièrent Sharpay et Taylor en même temps

- Shar.. Tay…Calmez-vous. Elle recula de trois pas, elle savait qu'elles pouvaient être effrayantes lorsqu'elles étaient en colère, et puis elle était dans les toilettes pour femme

- POURQUOI NE NOUS AS-TU PAS PRÉVENU !

- J'AURAIS PORTE PLUS DE ROSE !

- JE N'AURAIS PAS MIS CETTE ROBE !

- OH ET MES CHEVEUX TU AS VU DANS QUEL ETAT ILS SONT ?

- JE NE RESSEMBLE A RIEN !

- J'AURAIS DU ME MAQUILLER PLUS ! Crièrent les filles en alternance

- LES FILLES ! cria Gabriella. Vos cheveux sont parfait, vos robes vous vont à merveille, vous êtes assez maquillée dit elle pour les rassurer. Et c'est pour ça que je ne vous ai rien dit ! Je savais que vous alliez angoisser jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et avant le rendez-vous vous auriez angoissé encore plus, et vous auriez fini par refuser de venir. Et puis je voulais vous faire une surprise dit elle en regardant le sol. Je pensais que ça vous ferait plaisir, mais vous étiez plus choquée que surprise…

Elles se regardèrent Oh Gabby, on est désolé…

- Ouais mais c'est vraiment choquant, dit Taylor, je ne suis même pas sur que mon cœur soit prêt là

- Ouais Gabs, tu sais qu'on a eu un coup de cœur pour eux, et je ne pense pas qu'ils vont m'aimer dit Sharpay tristement. Ils ne m'ont même pas remarqué à ton mariage. Je veux dire, je suis Sharpay Evans je ne passe jamais aperçu! dit elle dramatiquement. Sauf pour lui...

- Mais ils vous ont remarqué dit Gabriella

- Tu crois demanda Taylor ?

- J'en suis même sur dit elle en souriant, du moins c'est ce que Troy m'a dit


	26. Chapter 26

Elle les regardait en sirotant son champagne un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était assise au côté de Troy qui avait passé un bras autour de sa taille, elle regardait Taylor rire à une blague de Chad alors que Sharpay flirtait avec Zeke. 45 minutes plus tôt lorsqu'elles étaient revenues des toilettes pour dame, il y eut un silence bizarre avant que les garçons ne racontent une blague qui détendît l'atmosphère.

Elle s'appuya contre lui tendit qu'il embrassait sa tempe.

- Apparemment ça marche dit il en attrapant sa main et en la caressant.

- Yep ! Mission accompli dit-elle enthousiaste

- Ils ont l'air heureux ensemble

- Oui dit-elle joyeusement. Elles ont intérêt à me remercier correctement plus tard pensa t'elle

- Penses tu qu'ils sont des couples maintenant ? dit il en embrassant de nouveau sa main

- Zeke et Sharpay peut être, Taylor et Chad je ne pense pas

- Pourquoi ?

- ET bien Taylor est une personne lente, elle ne sortira pas avec quelqu'un qu'elle connait que depuis un jour dit elle en souriant, mais au final, ils vont sortir ensemble.

- Vrai ! dit-il en embrassant sa joue. Tu veux partir ou rester les regarder flirtait ?

- Heu… Tu crois que c'est bon si on part ? dit-elle en se tournant vers les couples

- Je ne pense pas que ça les gênerait dit il en riant, après tout ils sont trop occupés à flirter !

- Ok ! dit-elle en attrapant son sac à main. Devrait on pas leur dire au revoir demanda t elle en regardant Sharpay et Zeke, ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser

- Bien sur que oui dit il avec un sourire, en fait je connais le meilleur moyen de leur dire au revoir

- Tu es si gentil dit Sharpay en souriant, j'ai très envie de t'embrasser là tout de suite

- Zeke sourit, qu'est ce qui t'arrête dit il en se penchant

Leur lèvre se toucher à peine lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix crier juste derrière eux

- Bye les gars! Nous partons!

Ils sursautèrent et se séparèrent!

- Bolton, je vais te tuer cria Sharpay attirant des regards sévères des autres clients alors que Troy attrapait la main de Gabriella et courait vers la porte. Gabs tu ferais mieux te punir ton homme cria t'elle de nouveaux. Maintenant tout les clients la fixer

- Oups… désolé dit-elle en rougissant très embarrassé avant de se rassoir


	27. Chapter 27

- T'es mal là dit elle dès qu'elle arriva à la voiture.. Sharpay va te détester à vie !

- Hey, je plaisantais, ça lui passera dit il en commençant à conduire

- Ça allait être leur premier baiser et tu l'as ruiné dit elle en riant. Elle va te tuer et de découper en petit morceau et te manger, du moins c'est toujours ce qu'elle dit

- Wow ! Elle est féroce quand elle est en colère dit il en riant. Toute façon peu importe, elle ne sera pas capable de me punir

- Oh oui elle ne peut pas, mais je peux ! dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu ne l'as pas entendu crier « Tu ferais mieux te punir ton gars Gabs » ?

- Tu ne le feras pas dit il en souriant

- Oh oui je vais le faire

- Et comment comptes-tu me punir ?

- Tu le sauras… plus tard dit elle malicieusement

- Mais c'est elle qui devrait me punir pas toi, pourquoi tu me punirais à sa place

- Par ce que c'est ma meilleure amie et celui qui l'a mise en colère c'est toi ! Rentrons-nous à la maison ? Je suis fatiguée

- Oui. Donc tu veux dire que si une autre personne la mettait en colère tu ne le punirais pas

- Yep

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas juste! Dit il prétendant être en colère

- C'est ce que tu as gagné pour avoir embêter mon amie dit elle en riant un peu plus

- Oh allez ! Ne sois pas en colère dit elle d'une petite voix en le poussant un peu

- Seulement si tu m'embrasses

- Ok elle sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue

- Je veux un vrai baiser bouda t'il

- Tu veux dire sur la bouche demanda telle

- Yep ! Il gara la voiture dans son garage et se tourna vers elle, il se pencha, leur lèvre allait se toucher quand elle tourna la tête et de ce fait il embrassa sa joue et non ses lèvres

- Hey !

- C'est ta punition dit elle en riant, Pas de bisou aujourd'hui

- QUOI ?

- Yep tu m'as entendu dit elle en sortant de la voiture

- Quoi ?

- Si tu dis quoi encore une fois ça sera 2 jours sans baisers

- QUOI ! dit-il choqué

- Ca y est, 2 jours sans bisous, Pas d'objection dit elle disant chaque mot clairement

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça dit il en souriant

- Je viens juste de le faire

- Non, je veux dire tu ne peux pas faire ça dit il toujours en souriant d'un air entendu, tu sais que tu ne peux pas résister à mes baisers

- Oh tu crois ? Et bien on verra bien dit elle en rentrant dans la maison

Si elle veut jouer, nous allons jouer, c'est parti pensa t'il


	28. Chapter 28

**_Coucou voici les deux prochains chapitres, je ne posterais pas de la semaine. Bonne lecture_**

**_'aureliascott : on approche de la fin... _**

* * *

_Rappel : En sortant du restaurant Sharpay crie à Gabriella de punir son mari, Gabi décide de ne plus l'embrasser, à la suite de cette décision un pari est fait pour savoir qui de Troy ou Gabriella craquerai le premier._

* * *

- T'es sérieuse? Demanda-t-il

- Oui

- Tu ne peux pas l'être…

- Bien sur que je peux, c'est ce que tu as gagné pour avoir embêtée mon amie

- Mais je les ai aidé à trouvé un copain dit il essayant de la convaincre

- ET ?

- Et je ne mérite pas d'être puni dit il en souriant, et après tout tu sais que tu ne pourras pas me résister n'est ce pas

- Tu veux parier. Elle adorait la compétition, si par hasard vous lui proposait un pari vous êtes sur de perdre, elle avait, jusqu'à présent remporté tout ses paris, elle n'en a jamais perdu aucun, jamais !

- Pourquoi pas

- Ok, si je peux te résister jusqu'à demain alors je ne t'embrasserais pas jusqu'u surlendemain *ça devrait être intéressant* et si je n'y arrive pas, tu pourras m'embrasser

- Comme je veux ?

- Comme tu veux dit elle après y avoir pensé un instant

- Les jeux sont fait Montez

- C'est parti Bolton

* * *

- Ella… STP

- Non

Ils étaient dans la cuisine ou elle cherchait dans le frigo de quoi boire alors qu'il était derrière elle, un bras autour de sa taille

- STP

- Non, non

- Ah, Ah, je l'ai enfin trouvé ! Elle sortit la bouteille de lait du frigo "Mandy, nous n'avons plus e lait, pouvez vous en acheter demain"

- Oui Mme Bolton dit-elle en riant

Gabriella entendit la femme de ménage rire et se tourna face à Troy

- Arrête d'implorer, Mandy se moque de nous

- Pas avant que tu ne m'embrasse

- Oh ça! ça n'arrivera pas dit elle en se versant un verre de lait

- Qu'est ce que tu fais

- Heu… Je me sers du lait

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'arrive pas dormir, un peu de lait m'aidera à m'endormir dit elle en attrapant son verre prête à le boire

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Tu ne peux pas le boire ! dit-il en lui volant son verre et en l'éloignant d'elle

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-elle confuse


	29. Chapter 29

**_Rappel_**

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais_

_- Heu… Je me sers du lait_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je n'arrive pas dormir, un peu de lait m'aidera à m'endormir dit elle en attrapant son verre prête à le boire_

_- Non ! Non ! Non ! Tu ne peux pas le boire ! dit-il en lui volant son verre et en l'éloignant d'elle_

_- Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-elle confuse_

* * *

- Par ce que si tu le bois tu vas t'endormir, et si tu t'endors, je ne peux plus te tenter, et si tu n'es pas tentée, je ne serais pas capable d'avoir des baisers de toi pour les deux prochains jours, et ça va me tuer !

- Et bien, même si je ne peux pas dormir tu ne peux pas m'embrasser dit elle en souriant et en caressant sa joue.

- Je peux toujours essayer!

Elle rit et alla dans le salon, elle inséra un dvd dans le lecteur et s'installa sur les genoux de Troy. Le film à peine commencé, il essaya de l'embrasser, mais elle continuait de tourner la tête et il n'embrassait que sa joue. Soupirant, il la rapprocha de lui, dans le mouvement son tee-shirt se releva un peu ce qui permit à Troy de caresser le bout de peau apparent il traçait des 8 sur sa taille avec son doigt et elle devait se mordre l'intérieur de sa joue pour évider de gémir.

_* C'est comme ça qu'il pense me tenter*_ se concentrant sur l'écran elle essaya d'ignorer ses caresses, elle ne perdra pas aussi facilement.

- Bébé, S'il te plaît… laisse moi t'embrasser dit il en caressant sa joue du bout de son nez

- Non! Non! Tu ne gagneras pas aussi facilement

Troy fit semblant d'être en colère, mais ça ne prenais pas avec elle

- OH… Est ce que Mr je ne suis pas fatigue est en colère ? dit elle faisant semblant de réfléchir. Hmmmm… Je me demande ce que je peux faire pour lui remonter le moral

- Ah! Ah! Je sais Peut être qu'un baiser devrait aider dit elle le faisant sourire

Elle se pencha lentement, et juste au moment ou leur lèvre aller se toucher, elle tourna la tête et embrassa sa joue. Elle continua de regarder son film, essayant de ne pas rire. Il semblait contrarié, mais l'instant d'après il lui fit des yeux de chien battu, elle ne se laissa pas avoir en se forçant à regarder l'écran. Finalement le film pris fin et elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, Troy juste derrière elle. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée avant de se tourner vers lui, Apparemment tu vas perdre dit elle avec un sourire. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre

Il commença à paniquer, si elle ne l'embrassait pas dans les cinq prochaine minutes il ne pourrait pas l'embrassait pour les deux prochains jours ! Il ne pensait pas survivre 1h sans l'embrasser alors deux jours ! il devait faire quelque chose rapidement mais quoi ? Il l'avait cajolé, prié, plaidé, embrassé mais elle a continué à l'éviter !

Sans y penser plus, il se glissa dans sa chambre juste avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte et la coinça avec ses bras contre le mur près de la porte. Il la regarda dans les yeux. (elle se perdit dans son regard) et se pencha et embrassa son cou lentement, puis il bougea doucement vers son lobe d'oreille alors que ses mains caressaient ses côtes.

Gabriella avait du mal à respirer en sentant ses lèvres chaudes contre sa peau. Elle sentit ses genoux faiblir et ferma les yeux, appréciant les baiser qu'il lui prodiguait alors qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau.

Elle plaça ses mains sur son torse et gémit doucement. Il sourit sachant qu'il avait gagné. Ses lèvres glissèrent pour embrasser la comissure de ses lèvres, puis il bougea lentement pour effleurer ses lèvres. Il déposa un tendre et doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il déplaça ses mains près de sa Du bout de la langue il caressa ses lèvres, lui demandant la permission d'entrer, hésitante, elle finit par la lui donner. Aussitôt que ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes, sa langue commença à danser, explorer, gouter et apprécier chaque petit bout d'elle, tout deux sentirent des frissons alors que leur baiser devenait plus passionnées. Finalement il se recula un peu, s'appuya contre son front et sourit : J'ai gagné

Elle sourit et déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle avait perdu, pour la première fois, mais ce n'était pas grave ça en valait le coup…


	30. Chapter 30

_Je suis de retour! voici les trois prochains chapitres bonne lecture :o)_

* * *

Elle roula sur la droite, puis sur la gauche, puis elle s'allongea sur le ventre et après sur le dos, elle soupira. Il était 2h du mat et elle n'arrivait pas à se rendormir, elle sentait que quelques choses allait se passer, et pas quelques choses de bien. Elle se blottit contre Troy quand elle sentit deux bras fort l'enlacer. Elle eu tout d'abord un peu peur avant de se relaxer et de sourire, elle aimait le fait que malgré qu'il ne soit pas conscient il était doux dans ses gestes. Elle releva la tête et le regarda, ses yeux fermés, son joli petit nez en tout point parfait, et sa bouche délicieuse. Elle sourit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser quand elle le sentit répondre, choquée elle se recula :

- Tu aimes vraiment m'effrayer !

- Tu es canon quand tu as peur dit il en souriant, ce qui l'a fit rougir.

- Donc… Toujours pas assez du gout de mes lèvres dit il en souriant

- Non…. J'ai juste remarqué que tes lèvres étaient un peu sèches, donc j'ai décidé de les mouiller un peu dit elle avec un sourire

- Menteuse! Pourquoi es-tu éveillé aussi tard?

- Je n'arrive pas dormir, j'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer quelques choses

- Il l'enlaça et demanda « Comme quoi ? »

Soudainement un éclair éclaira la chambre et elle se figea, ensuite le tonnerre gronda, ce qui fit qu'elle enfonça sa tête dans le creux de son cou

- Génial ! Maintenant non seulement j'ai peur des orages, mais en plus je peux les sentir murmura t'elle ! Merveilleux

Il rit, bougeant sa main caressant son bras, Pourquoi as-tu si peur des orages demanda t il, posant enfin la question qu'il avait en tête depuis un moment déjà

Elle hésita, il se tourna vers elle et vu qu'elle semblait vulnérable

- C'est bon, tu n'as pas à me raconter si tu ne veux pas dit il doucement en embrassant son front

Elle y pensa un moment avant de dire…


	31. Chapter 31

Elle y pensa un moment avant de dire, ma mère est tombée enceinte par accident, et c'est pourquoi elle a épousé mon père. Ils pensaient s'aimer, mais apparemment non, s'était juste un amour d'adolescent. J'avais seulement trois ans quand ils ont commence à se disputer et se battre sans cesse.

- A quel sujet? Demanda-t-il en caressant sa joue

- Moi dit-elle solennellement

- Toi?

- Ouais… Combien je ne servais à rien, comment je n'étais pas importante pour eux et combien ils ne voulaient pas de moi…. Et combien j'avais cause leur malheur… à l'écoute de cela Troy se figea. Et puis, il y a eu une grosse dispute, j'avais 5 ans, s'était quelques jours avant mon anniversaire. Je me souviens que cette nuit mes parents sont parti dans leur chambre respectives après s'être disputé, j'avais déjà à l'époque peur des orages, mais pas autant, alors j'ai été trouvé mes parents par ce qu'il y avait un orage dehors, ils m'ont dit de partir, que s'était moi qui causait tout ça et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir. Je me suis mise à pleurer et j'ai cour jusqu'au salon, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'ils voulaient dire et là j'ai entendu le tonnerre, la seule chose que je sais c'est qu'après ça j'étais sur le canapé en pleures, je ne voyais rien d'autre que le noir j'ai crié et appelé mes parents mais ils ne m'ont pas entendu, ou ils ont choisi de ne pas m'entendre. Alors je suis resté là, seule dans le sombre salon, j'étais triste, effrayé, confuse, vulnérable et blessé, je sentais que personne ne voulait de moi et ne s'occupait de moi. Quelques larmes glissèrent sur ses joues, et c'est pour ça que j'ai si peur des orages, je ressens tout ça dès qu'il y en a un

- Je suis vraiment désolé Ella dit il en embrassant ses joues et en essuyant ses larmes, son cœur se serra sachant la vie qu'elle avait eu .Il l'enlaça plus fort et caressa son dos.

Elle se força à sourire, ne le soit pas

- Que s'est il passé après ça ? demanda t il doucement

- Ils ont divorcé et avaient l'intention de m'envoyer dans un orphelinat en vue d'une adoption.

Ses mains se crispèrent, les bâtards ! Ses fils de p*te ! Comment ont ils pu te faire ça dit il se sentant bouillir. Il ferma les yeux essayant de calmer la rage qu'il ressentait.

Elle plaça ses mains sur son torse et frotta doucement pour le calmer, c'est bon Troy, puis elle l'embrassa

- Heureusement je n'ai pas été envoyé dans un orphelinat

- Ah bon ?


	32. Chapter 32

Il l'a regarda en haussant un sourcil

- J'ai été adopté par grand-père avant d'être envoyé dans un orphelinat. Elle soupira Grand-père est quelqu'un de bien… avant le divorce de mes parents je me tournais toujours vers lui quand mes parents se disputaient et ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose pour m'aider à me sentir mieux. Il est un vrai grand père pour moi. Elle resta silencieuse un instant avant de dire « Il me manque.. » et se remit à pleurer.

- Ou est-il? Peut être que nous pourrons aller le voir demanda Troy en essuyant ses larmes de ses pouces, essayant de la réconforter

- Il est mort lorsque j'avais 21 ans dit-elle doucement

Il se gifla mentalement * Génial, maintenant je l'ai rendue plus triste* Désolé

- Ne le soit pas… Je suis juste triste de ne pas avoir pu lui dire avoir, j'étais à l'université quand il est mort. Mais je suis heureuse d'avoir pu passer 17 ans avec lui.. elle fit une pause.. En fait 13… Euh… plutôt 10

- Pourquoi? Je pensais que s'était 17 ans dit il comptant 22 moins 5

- Oui mais je suis parti à l'université quand j'avais 18 ans, et je me souviens qu'on parlait rarement quand j'avais 15 ans.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas… J'avais l'impression qu'il m'évitait, il s'enfermait toujours dans sa chambre quand j'étais à la maison, et à chaque fois que j'essayais de lui parler, sa seule réponse était Hun, hun, Oh et Ok, rien d'autre. Elle renifla peut être qu'il ne m'aimait plus !

- Hey ! Bien sur qu'il t'aimait… il était peut être simplement occupé dit il en embrassant tout en frottant son dos, Bien sur qu'il t'aimait Ella

Elle soupira profondément, j'aime quand tu m'appelle Ella… mon grand père avait l'habitude de m'appeler comme ça.

- Vraiment ? Qui était ton grand-père? Demanda t il ?

- Palmer… Edgar Palmer. Pourquoi?

Il ouvrit de grands yeux à l'entente du nom de son grand-père, mais la pièce étant dans le noire, elle ne le vit pas. * Edgar Palmer? Elle est la petit fille d'Edgar Palmer ? pensa t il choqué*

- Non…. Je voulais juste savoir dit-il rapidement. Pourquoi n'as tu pas change ton nom en Palmer?

- Et bien grand-père m'a dit que je ne devrais pas le changer par ce que c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de mes parents, mais je souhaitais le changer ou il me rappellera toujours mes parents.

- Est-ce que tu les déteste ?

- Non… et je ne sais pas si je les aime encore mais j'ai toujours en quelque sorte espérer qu'il m'aime dit elle doucement. Elle se força à sourire, mais c'est bon, le passé est le passé… tant que mon présent est meilleur ça ira dit elle essayant d'être forte.

- Oui et je te promets que ton présent ou futur serra bien meilleur que ton passé dit il avec un petit sourire, ce qui fit apparaitre un vrai sourire sur son visage à elle.

- Tu sais quoi? Tu es plutôt bon lorsqu'il s'agit d'écouter dit elle en l'embrassant

- Vraiment? Il sourit un peu surprise et l'embrassa à son tour

- Hun, hun… et merci dit elle en l'embrassant de nouveau

- Pour? Dit il se glissant au creux de son cou et respirant son parfum.

- Pour m'avoir écouté…. Je me sens mieux d'en avoir parlé dit elle en riant un peu quand elle sentit son souffle dans son cou

- Et bien… merci aussi dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle en se noyant dans son regard

- Pour m'en avoir parlé dit il avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser de nouveau.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce soir, je bosse sur les prochains chapitres, ils seront prêt normalement mercredi :o)_


	33. Chapter 33

_Voilà la suite bonne lecture

* * *

_

- Allez mon petit gars, tu es le dernier dit elle en attrapant le tout petit husky. Elle était dans son animalerie, elle en est propriétaire, en train de travailler, elle adorait les animaux et avait toujours voulu en avoir un, mais ses parents refusaient tout le temps et son grand-père y était allergique, du coup avoir son animalerie était un rêve devenu réalité, elle passait son temps avec des animaux pendant son travail. Elle plaça le chiot dans la baignoire et le mouilla avant de le shampouiner.

- Salut ma belle entendit elle avant de sentir des bras l'enlacer.

- Hey dit-elle en tournant la tête et en l'embrassant.

- Tu n'as pas sursauté lui fit il remarqué amuse

- Par ce que je savais que s'était toi dit elle tout en rinçant le chiot.

- Et comment le savais-tu ? Je pensais que tu étais trop occupé à parler au chien pour remarquer ma présence

- Et bien, ce petit gars fixait quelque chose derrière moi depuis un moment, et je me suis dit que ça devait être toi dit elle en riant. Attends…. Comment es-tu entré ici ? Pourquoi Panny t'a t'elle laisser entrer? N'as tu pas vu l'inscription "Employé seulement" sur la porte?

Il rit, et bien, je lui ai juste demandé ou tu étais avant de lui offrir un sourire étincelant, elle m'a plus ou moins dut de venir ici pendant qu'elle me fixait comme si j'étais un dieu. Je pense que tu devrais la virer ou elle fera ça à tout les beau gars dit il avec un petit rire avant d'embrasser le cou de Gabriella.

- OU, elle sait qui tu es et c'est pourquoi elle t'a laissé entrer dit elle en finissant de laver le petit husky. Peux tu attraper la serviette stp dit elle en lui indiquant de la tête ou se trouvait les serviettes.

Il en attrapa une, la lui donna et la regarda sortir le chiot de la baignoire et le déposer sur la table avant de prendre un sèche cheveu et de commencer à le sécher. Une fois finis, elle remit le chiot dans sa cage.

- Prête à partir?

- Yep! Tu m'emmène ou aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-elle en saluant Panny de la main

Il l'avait emmené dans divers endroits ses dernières semaines, elle était surprise qu'il puisse encore trouver des endroits ou là mener.

- Tu veux deviner?

- Pas possible! Tu m'as emmené la plage, n randonné, faire du surf, au parc et plein d'autre encore… je ne crois pas que je puisse trouver un autre endroit ou tu pourrais me mener cette fois ci dit elle en entrant dans la voiture, ce que je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas besoin de m'emmener quelque part en particulier

- Et bien, j'en avais envie dit il en souriant, mais nous n'irons nul part aujourd'hui je suis fatigué, nous dinerons à la maison

- Ok pour moi dit elle en souriant

* * *

Elle le regarda et sourit en le voyant dormir, ils étaient dans sa chambre à lui, enfin leur chambre, elle avait l'habitude d'y dormir maintenant. Après avoir diné, il avait prit une rapide douche avant d'aller se coucher.

Il est vraiment mignon quand il dort, pensa t'elle. Wow, il semble vraiment fatigué ! Elle embrassa son front et se figea, il était chaud.

- Troy… tu es brulant dit elle Troy lève toi t'es chaud

- Merci du compliment bébé dit il endormi

- Non je veux dire tu as de la fièvre ! Tu es malade ! Comment te sens-tu. ?

- Faible, fatigué et… il s'endormit sans finir sa phrase.


	34. Chapter 34

- Je déteste les médicaments dit il en serrant les dents

- Tu dois les prendre, à moins que tu veuilles des suppositoires ?

- Non je ne veux rien dit il borné

- Alors comment comptes-tu faire baisser ta fièvre

- En dormant, je faisais toujours ça quand j'étais petit dit il en regardants les cachets comme si s'était du poison.

- S'il te plait Troy, prends les

- Non!

- Ok! Je vais te préparer du jus de fruit. Elle sortit de la chambre et revint avec un verre de jus e fruit. Elle lui tendit et il le but d'une traite.

- Beurk… Ce jus de fruit a un coup dégueulasse dit il en lui tendant le verre vide.

- Ça c'est par ce que j'ai mit tes médicaments dedans dit elle en riant. Maintenant tu as pris tes cachets.

Il lui sourit, détestant son intelligence et l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira à lui sur le lit.

- Troy! Laisse-t-moi dit-elle en essayant de se lever.

- Non! C'est ta punition dit il souriant toujours.

- Mais je dois me lever, je dois te préparer quelque chose de bon pour la santé

- Non tu ne vas nulle part dit il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui

- Je te veux ici avec moi dit il en l'embrassant.

Elle sourit alors que ses lèvres étaient toujours posées sur les siennes. Ok, si tu le dis dit elle en l'embrassant et en lui rendant son baiser.

Après tout tu es malade.

- Heu…. Il grogna et cligna des yeux avant de les ouvrir

- Oups.. Désolé, je t'ai réveillé? Demanda-t-elle. Elle était sur le point d'essuyer la transpiration sur son front quand il s'est réveillé.

- Non… J'ai juste…, j'ai dormi 10 heures? Demanda t il en fixant l'horloge. Tu ne dois pas aller bosser ?

- Non, Panny surveillera le magasin pour moi, dit elle en posant sa main sur son front, tu as toujours un peu de fièvre.

- Ouais, et je transpire comme un malade dit il en regardant son t-shirt, trempé par sa sueur.

- Allez, laisse-moi t'aider à te changer dit elle en prenant un-t-shirt propre dans son armoire. Elle attrapa le t-shirt sale t le fit passer par-dessus sa tête avant de lui passer le propre.

Alors qu'elle le changé, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer combien il était musclé, et ses abdos parfait. Elle regarda rapidement ailleurs en rougissant.

*C'est ridicule pensa t'elle. Comment est ce que tu peux le mater alors qu'il est souffrant*

- T'était en train de me mater n'est ce pas dit il en souriant.

Il savait qu'il l'avait vu regarder son torse pendant qu'elle l'aider à se changer, il adorait son regard impressionné puis son embarras alors qu'elle rougissait.

- Tu as remarqué ça dit elle alarmé. Génial! Maintenant je me sens gêné murmura-t-elle en rougissant un peu plus.

- Pourquoi te sens tu gêné demanda t il trouvant drôle le fit de la faire rougir.

- Par ce que j'étais en train de te reluquer dit-elle d'une petite voix comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal

- Et bien il n'y a pas de mal à me reluquer, en fait j'en suis heureux

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, toujours rougissante

- Et bien je suis heureux de savoir que tu aimes me mater autant que ce que j'aime te mater dit il la faisant rougir encore plus si possible.

- Arrête de me faire rougir ! Je dois être rouge comme une tomate dit elle en baissant la tête.

- Vrai! Dit-il en relevant sa tête pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Mais tu es ma tomate !


	35. Chapter 35

_Salut à tous,_

_Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais un idiot à rien trouver de mieux à faire que de brûler une voiture à côté du poteau téléphonique, résultat plus de net pendant 3 jours!_

_Voici les trois prochains chapitres, pour rappel :Troy est malade et Gabriella prend soin de lui._

_Bonne lecture ;o)_

* * *

- S'il te plait Troy

- Ella, non dit il la faisant sourire

- Allez Ella, ne me fait pas manger ça, je n'ai pas faim. Dit il sachant que si elle continuait à faire la moue il allait abandonner.

- Ok, bois juste la soupe dit elle en lui tendant le bol de soupe.

- Mais bébé, je n'ai pas faim.

- S'il te plait

- Goute et si tu n'aimes pas je te forcerais pas dit elle en lui tendant la cuillère.

- Bien, seulement parce que s'est toi dit il en ouvrant la bouche.

- Et je ne fais ça que pour toi dit elle en le nourrissant

- Alors c'est comment? Dit elle continuant de le nourrir à la cuillère

Il ne répondit pas mais accepta de bonne grâce une autre cuillère de soupe.

Une fois qu'il eut avalé il lui dit " c'est vraiment délicieux en fait »

Elle sourit tout en continuant de le nourrir. Je savais que tu aimerais.

- Quel est le nom de cette soupe ? demanda t'il ne remarquant pas qu'il avait fini son assiette.

- Et bien je sais pas, je pense que cette pauvre soupe de légumes n'a pas de nom dit elle en ôtant le bol vide de devant lui. Et tu as dit que tu n'avais pas faim dit elle en roulant des yeux.

- Et bien, s'était vraiment bon, qui a cuisiné ça demanda t il.

- Celle qui est devant toi lui dit elle avec un petit sourire

- Tu as fait la soupe ? demanda t il impressionné, je ne savais même pas que tu cuisinais.

- Et bien je ne sais faire que cette soupe dit elle en riant, mon grand père 'a appris.

- Je ne le crois pas, si tu peux faire une soupe aussi bonne, tu peux tout faire dit il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Allez repose toi dit elle en emportant l'assiette de soupe et le plat intouché, tu iras mieux demain matin.

- Non je ne veux pas, dit il en ôtant le plateau de ses mains, je vais très bien, tu es la seule qui a besoin de repos dit il en l'allongeant près de lui.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais… tu t'es occupé de moi toute la journée, il est temps pour toi de te reposer dit il en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

- Ok dit elle en souriant et en fermant les yeux.

J- 'aimerais rester malade comme ça tu prendrais soin de moi toute la journée dit il avec un petit sourire

- Rêve!

Les yeux fermés il se pencha alors et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Merci dit il après s'être éloigné d'elle

- De ?

- Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi…


	36. Chapter 36

Il l'a regarda et caressa sa joue. Elle était si belle, même lorsqu'elle dormait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle puisse être aussi belle. Il embrassa son front amoureusement, elle s'étira soudainement

- Bonjour la belle au bois dormant dit il en embrassant ses lèvres

Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et répondit :

- Bonjour beau gosse avant de bailler

- Un autre magnifique samedi matin dit il, elle était trop mignonne lorsqu'elle baillait

- Yep! J'adore le samedi.

- Alors que faisons nous aujourd'hui dit elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son torse

- Je pensais qu'on pouvait petit déjeuner et ensuite passer toute la journée au bord de la piscine dit il en souriant.

- Ça à l'air bien dit elle avant de se rendormir

- Bon, je pense que ça sera plus un brunch qu'un petit déjeuner dit il en embrassant ses lèvres.

* * *

- Oh p*tain de Dieu! Murmura t il en la fixant sans un mot

Il était dans la piscine attendant qu'elle le rejoigne, quand elle apparue à la porte il la regarda la bouche grande ouverte. Elle était si belle, si hot, si sexy dans son bikini, si... stupéfiante! Il retint son souffle et la regarda pendant qu'elle marchait lentement vers lui, il ancra immédiatement son regard dans le sien. Elle approcha de la piscine et s'assis au bord de la piscine mettant ses pieds dans l'eau

- Tu sais j'ai presque oublié que nous avons une piscin…. Avant qu'elle puisse finir, elle fut attiré dans l'eau ce qui l'a fit crier. Dès qu'elle fut dans l'eau, ses lèvres furent immédiatement collé au sienne.

Quand il se recula, elle demanda, s'était pour quoi ça ?

- Pour être aussi incroyablement sexy, canon et stupéfiante dit il en embrassant son cou. Il était si excité qu'il aurait probablement pu la prendre là, tout de suite dans la piscine.

Elle rougit. Et bien tu n'es pas mal non plus avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Les mains de Troy se déplacèrent lentement vers ses cuisses, lui laissant le temps de dire non, quand elle ne dit rien, il attrapa ses fesses, et les caressa lentement. Quand ils se séparèrent il l'enlaça plus près de lui, elle put sentir qu'il était dur

- Troy, est ce que ça va ? demanda t elle en caressant son dos.

- Non, je suis si excité là, te voyant porter si peu de chose est en train de me tuer. Je te veux tellement Ella, j'ai tellement envie de toi dit il en aspirant son lobe d'oreille... mais je sais que tu n'es pas prête, ne t'inquiète pas j'attendrais.

Elle l'écouta et ne sut quoi dire, une partie d'elle était heureuse qu'il est envie d'elle mais une autre part, le voyant souffrir la faisait elle aussi souffrir à son tour.

- Troy… Je… commença t elle

- Chut… Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que se soit la coupa t il. Sache juste que je t'attends Ok, dit il en la regardant dans les yeux

Elle hocha la tête

* * *

_A/N : Le petit Troy est en train de perdre la tête... comment va réagir Gabriella?_


	37. Chapter 37

- Gabs? Est ce que ça va? Demanda Sharpay

- Heu! Quoi? Demanda t'elle

- Gabs, tu as été distraite toute la journée, qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? demanda Taylor en regardant une robe avant de la replacer sur l'étagère

- Vraiment? J'ai mal dormi dit elle simplement

- Sérieusement, on dirait que quelque chose te dérange Sharpay l'a regarda, qu'est ce que tu as en tête ?

- Oui, tu veux en parler ?

- Je ne sais pas dit elle en regardant le sol

- Et bien si tu veux en parler tu sais ou nous trouver dit Taylor

Elle resta silencieuse un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de dire Ok, laissez moi vous poser une question dit elle en se tournant vers elles

- Qu'est ce que vous penserez, ou ferez si le gars que vous aimez vraiment vous dit qu'il a vraiment envie de vous mais qu'il sait que vous n'êtes pas prêt et qu'il vous attendra

- Et bien, je… attends… Quoi ? Sharpay se tourna et la regarda les yeux grand ouvert Tu veux dire que vous deux vous ne l'avez pas encore fait ?

- Quoi ? Attends comment sais-tu que je fais référence à lui demanda t elle, et bien sur que nous ne l'avons pas fait, est ce que je vous ai dit que nous l'avons fait avant !

- Non répondit elle.

- Et bien Tay au moins sait que nous ne l'avons pas fait dit elle

- Non! dit Taylor je pensais que vous deux étiez aussi passez à l'acte

- Quoi ? dit elle. Qu'est ce qui peut bien vous faire pensez ça toute les deux

- J'en sais rien, peut être le fait que vous êtes mariés, et que vous êtes mignons ensemble, et que tous les deux vous vous aimez beaucoup, et que vous vivez ensemble depuis… combien de temps demanda Sharpay

- Presque 6 mois répondit elle

- Exactement et s'est impossible que vous deux ne l'avez pas fait ! vous partagez le même lit n'est ce pas

Elle hocha la tête.

- Alors ça doit le rendre fou à chaque fois que tu es près de lui dit elle.

- Oui il est dur à chaque fois que je suis près de lui dit Gabriella.

- Et ben, ça doit être vraiment dur pour lui Sharpay dit, sais tu comment tu te sens quand tu veux quelques choses vraiment fort et qu'il est juste à quelques millimètres de toi mais que tu ne peux pas l'avoir.

- Et il peut encore attendre après 6 mois demanda Taylor. Wow! Le trio entra dans un café.

- Je sais … Vous feriez quoi à ma place? Dit elle en s'asseyant

- Donne lui ce qu'il veut bien sur dit Sharpay en s'asseyant à ses cotés.

- Tay?

- Pareil que Shar…

- Je sais qu'il sera mon premier mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête

- Ouais, je sais ce que tu ressens, s'est ta première fois Sharpay dit alors que Taylor ajouta amusée et tu as peur de ne pas être assez bien

- Arg. ! Bien que je déteste l'admettre… Oui, je veux dire c'est ma première fois et il l'a déjà fait plein de fois avec des filles plus expérimentée, Et si ses filles étaient meilleures que moi ? Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur de ses espérances ? J'ai juste peur.

- Gabs, tu n'a pas besoin d'avoir peur, tu sais quand je l'ai fait la première fois avec Chad j'étais nerveuse aussi, même si ce n'était pas ma première expérience….. Taylor commença mais fut interrompu par Gabriella

- Quoi ! Toi et Chad couchait déjà ensemble ! je pensais que tu voulais y aller doucement dit elle

- Oui… Qu'importe, le plus important ici c'est comment te sens tu quand tu es prêt de lui demanda Sharpay impatiente

- Je me sens.. elle sourit en pensant à lui… Heureuse, à l'aise, en sécurité et quelque fois excité et...

- Est-ce que tu as envie de lui

- Oui dit elle doucement

- Ok, alors qu'est ce que tu attends ? demanda Sharpay, tu es prête à 100%

- Je le suis ? demanda t elle en souriant

- Bien sur que tu l'es lui répondit elle en riant. Pourquoi ne ferions nous pas une soirée pyjama ? elle se tourna vers Taylor comme ça tu pourras nous dire comment s'était dit elle la faisant rougir.

- Ok! Laisse moi prévenir Troy d'abord dit elle en faisant son numéro de téléphone.

- Allo ? Une voix féminine et familière résonna ce qui lui fit immédiatement changer d'expression

- Qui êtes vous? Comment avez vous eu le téléphone de Troy?

* * *

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui.J'espère que ça vous a plu! _

_Une idée sur la personne qui répond au téléphone de Troy?_

_La suite, demain ou vendredi ;o)_


	38. Chapter 38

_Voici la suite. Trois chapitres..._

_On va découvrir qui est la mystérieuse correspondante et comment Gabriella va prendre la chose._

_Bonne lecture_

_aureliascott j'espère que ça va te plaire :o)_

**_Rappel : Après avoir discuté avec les filles au sujet de sa relation avec Troy, elles décident d'avoir une soirée pyjama chez Sharpay, Gabriella appel Troy pour le prévenir mais une femme décroche._**

* * *

- Qui est ce? Comment avez-vous eu le téléphone de Troy? Demanda-t-elle son esprit en ébullition, on aurait dit la voix d'Elaine ! Elaine ? Ou est Troy ?

- Il n'est pas disponible pour le moment, il se repose, il est épuisé là après ce qu'on vient juste de faire, je suis sure que tu ne veux pas le déranger.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Oh allez ! il était à l'instant au lit avec moi, est ce que je dois en dire plus ? Bon je te laisse

- Attends…. Avant qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase elle avait raccroché. Elle referma son téléphone alors qu'une multitude de question lui venait en tête.

- Sharpay ? Je ne me sens pas très bien, je pense que je ne pourrais pas venir à la soirée pyjama dit elle sans la regarder

- Oh…. Ok, on fera ça une autre fois alors

- Merci Shar… Je ferais mieux de rentrer à la maison dit-elle. Elle embrassa les filles et rentra.

* * *

Les garçons étaient encore au bar en train de discuter quand une fille se présenta devant Troy

- Hey Troy… la fille lui dit en souriant

- Salut répondit il froidement

- Tu ne pas rappeler depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu devant ton restaurant, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas elle continua, alors si on sortait ce soir dit elle en posant sa main sur sa cuisse

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit avant, non dit-il en ôtant sa main de sa cuisse

- Pourquoi

- Je suis marié

- Et alors? Ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux pas la tromper dit elle en reposant sa main au même endroit et en la faisant glisser plus haut. Après tout un petit oiseau m'a dit que,depuis 6 mois que vous êtes ensemble, tu n'as pas couché...

- Écoute, j'aime vraiment mon Ella, je ne ferais rien et je ne laisserais personne la blessé, t'a compris ? dit il en attrapant sa main et en la serrant fortement.

Elle hocha la tête, et il relâcha sa main.

- T'approche pas de moi

Elle le regarda s'éloigner en direction des toilettes lorsque soudain elle entendit quelque chose vibrer, elle tourna la tête et vit son téléphone posé sur la table. Elle attrapa le téléphone et vit le nom de l'appelant. « Baby Ella » murmura-t-elle en souriant avant de décrocher le téléphone. « Allo »


	39. Chapter 39

Elle était allongée sur le lit dans sa chambre. Elle était triste et se sentait trahie. Dès qu'elle était rentrée à la maison, elle était partie directement au lit, ne voulant pas penser à ce qu'Elaine avait dit, mais ses paroles tournait en boucle dans sa tête. **Oh allez ! il est à cet instant au lit avec moi, est ce que je dois en dire plus ? **les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux essayant du mieux qu'elle put de ne plus y penser **Qu'est ce que je dois faire, la seule personne qui peut me consoler et celle qui me fait pleurer. **Soudainement elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

- Ella ? dit une voix familière

*Génial! J'ai oublié de fermer à clé la porte* pensa-t-elle. Elle ne voulait plus y penser et il était à l'instant la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir.

- Ella? Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il confus. Elle avait dormi dans sa chambre les derniers mois et il ne voyait pas ce qui l'avait fait retourner dans sa chambre à elle. Il était sur le point de lui caresser la joue quand il vit les larmes dans ses yeux et sur ses joues. Ella… bébé, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda t'il

Elle ne répondit pas et fixa aveuglément n'importe quoi dans la pièce sauf lui. Il la tourna vers lui, elle était maintenant allongé sur le dos

- Bébé… s'il te plait dis moi… pria t'il en utilisant sa main pour tourner sa tête afin qu'elle le regarde alors que son autre main lui caressait le bras.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent finalement les siens, il y vit de la douleur, de la tristesse. Elle repoussa sa main, se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux alors que plus de larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrive mais là, il sut qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, même si il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire.

- Ella ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait? S'il te plait parle moi bébé…. Demanda t'il en attrapant sa main.

- Tu sais parfaitement ce que tu as fait. Dit elle en repoussant sa main.

- Ce que j'ai fait ? J'en ai aucune idée dit-il en repensant à ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ces dernières heures qui aurait pu la rendre triste.

- Ne ment pas Troy, je sais déjà tout. Une autre larme roula sur sa joue, il la chassa du bout des doigts et caressa son visage.

- Je ne ment pas Ella… Je ne sais vraiment pas dit il en relevant son menton, essayant de connecter leur regard.

- Et bien pourquoi ne demanderait tu pas ) Elaine, peut être qu'elle pourra te rappeler la chose fantastique qui est arrivé entre vous deux dit elle évitant toujours son regard.

- Quelle chose fantastique? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil

- Oh allez! Toi et Elaine au lit, ais-je besoin d'en dire plus ?

- QUOI! Demanda-t-il choqué Qui t'a dit ça?

- Génial…. Finalement tu l'admets

- NON! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça Ella!

- Vraiment? Alors comment a t'elle eu ton téléphone? Demanda-t-elle doucement. Je t'ai appelé y a pas longtemps et c'est elle qui a répondu

- Qui a pris mon téléphone ?

- Elaine

- Elaine? M*rde Gabriella, je jure que je n'ai jamais fait ça, y a un instant elle a essayé de me séduire mais j'ai refusé et ensuite j'ai été au toilette, et j'ai dû laisser mon téléphone sur la table, alors peut être qu'elle l'a vu et à répondu et t'a menti. Bébé, s'il te plait crois moi…. Dit il en relevant son menton pour regarder dans son regard plein de larmes. Est ce que tu me crois Gabriella? Demanda-t-il solennellement

Bien sur qu'elle le croyait, elle regarda dans ses yeux, elle y voyait de l'inquiétude, et de la peur.

- Oui Troy…. J'ai confiance en toi.

Il soupira de soulagement, et eut un petit sourire.

- Dieu merci, par ce que je t'aime Ella, et je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrait te blesser. Je t'aime trop pour te faire du mal dit il en l'enlaçant. Soudainement, il s'arrêta repensant aux mots qui venaient de franchir ses lèvres * Qu'est ce que je fais si elle ne veux pas l'entendre ? Et si s'était trop tôt* pensa t-il horrifié

Elle se recula : Est-ce que tu viens de dire que tu m'aimes ?

- O-Oui bégaya-til ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer maintenant

- S'il te plait dis le seulement si tu le penses, ou je pourrais faire quelque chose de stupide comme y croire dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux

- Oui, je le pense Ella, Je t'aime. A chaque fois que je suis près de toi j'ai l'impression de voler, je ressens la joie, la passion, l'envie, l'excitemment et presque tout les sentiments que tu peux imaginer, J'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras, te caresser, t'embrasser et te faire mienne à chaque fois que tu es à côté de moi. A chaque fois que tu souris ça éclaire ma journée et là, te oyant pleurer ça m'a brisé le cœur et de savoir que j'en étais la cause m'a effrayé, j'ai peur de te perdre Ella… Je t'aime tellement dit il avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

Plus de larmes glissèrent sur ses joues après avoir entendu sa si belle déclaration, elle tourna la tête et lentement se pencha et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'elle avait pour lui.

- Je t'aime aussi Troy dit elle finalement le souffle court après s'être reculé. A chaque fois que tu es prêt de moi je me sens en sécurité, protégé, chérie et aimé par toi. J'aime que tu sois prêt de moi, et j'adore quand tu me tiens dans tes bras, près e toi, la manière dont tu m'embrasse, ton respect envers moi et la manière dont tu prends soin de moi dit elle en caressant ses joues et en déposant un simple baiser sur ses lèvres. Je t'aime tellement

- Je t'aime aussi Gabriella. Et je suis si heureux que tu ressente la même chose dit il en souriant et en l'embrassant à son tour, heureux que tout aille bien maintenant.

Il se recula soudainement : Gabriella… Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas en colère après moi ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?


	40. Chapter 40

- Ce que je veux dire c'est pourquoi tu n'es pas en colère après moi? N'importe quelle autre fille le serais et m'aurait surement giflé, frappé ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui leur aurait permis de se sentir mieux dit il en s'allongeant sur le lit, l'entrainant avec lui. Mais tu n'as rien fait Gabriella… Tu ne m'as même pas crié dessus… continua-t-il en passant ses bras autour d'elle, Pourquoi?

- Par ce que je pensais que s'était ma faute si tu me trompais dit elle en se blottissant contre lui.

- Pourquoi? Troy embrassait son cou

- Et bien, je suis celle qui ne te donne pas ce dont tu as besoin…. Elle aimait les caresses de Troy dans son cou. Et tu attends depuis si longtemps… du coup j'ai pensé que s'était ma faute si tu ne pouvais plus te retenir… mais je pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être triste. Elle soupira, mais maintenant je sais la vérité et je suis désolé Troy.

- De? Demanda-t-il en attrapant sa main et en l'embrassant

- De ne pas t'avoir fait confiance… J'aurais du savoir que tu ne me ferais jamais ça

- Hey, n'importe qui aurait pensait la même chose à ta place dit-il en la regardant. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser.

- Troy… dit-elle en caressant son visage. Pas que je l'aurais voulu, mais pourquoi n'a tu pas couché avec d'autre fille ?

- Par ce que tu es la seule que je veux dit il en embrassant ses lèvres, personne ne peut te remplacer.

- Est ce que c'est dure de m'attendre Troy?

- Oui dit il avec un petit rire… mais je sais que ça en vaut la peine

- Et bien, je ne vais pas te laisser attendre plus longtemps Troy

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux

- Je suis prête

- En es-tu sur Ella? C'est bon si tu n'es pas prête dit il en frottant son dos, je peux attendre, tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer.

Elle sourit et se tourna pour lui faire face, elle plaça ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa doucement

- Je suis prête… Fait moi l'amour Troy

* * *

_Tadam! J'espère que vous avez aimé, les trois prochains chapitres seront les derniers, _

_j'essaierais de les poster d'ici dimanche si je trouve le temps de terminer la traduction, sinon lundi sans faute._


	41. Chapter 41

_Salut, salut, _

_j'ai pas terminé la traduction du dernier chapitre... mais j'ai quand même voulu vous poster ce petit chapitre._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sentant des baisers dans son cou. Elle sourit et ouvrit lentement ses yeux, rencontrant tout de suite des yeux bleus qui la fixaient. Elle rougit et se blottit contre lui, la tête tout contre son torse.

Il rit, pourquoi es-tu embarrassé ? dit-il en caressant doucement sa joue.

Elle rougit, c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un complètement nu, et c'est aussi la première fois que je laisse quelqu'un me voir complètement nu dit elle dessinant des arabesques sur son torse.

IL rit de nouveau. Ouais… et je suis heureux d'être le premier ? Il souleva son menton et la regarda dans les yeux. La nuit dernière était fantastique dit il avant de placer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ouais murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres, se souvenant de leur merveilleuse nuit, la manière dont il l'a touchait, embrasser, la gentillesse qui l'a montré, s'assurant qu'elle n'est pas trop mal. S'était parfait !

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'étais ton premier dit il en déposant un baiser sur son menton.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as eu mon premier baiser, tu es mon premier amour, tu as pris ma virginité, tu es le premier à me toucher de cette manière, le premier à m'avoir vu nu, le premier à…

- Oui le premier en tout dit il en la coupant.

- Oui...

- Et pense que je serais le dernier de tout pour toi dit il en le repoussant un peu afin de pouvoir la regarder. J'aurais ton dernier baiser, je serais le dernier à te toucher, à te voir nue, et ton dernier amour !

- Hey ! C'est pas juste ! dit-elle en faisant la moue.

- Ouais mais tu as eu le meilleur de moi. Il rit et embrassa ses lèvres avant de la rapprocher de lui et de murmurer Si C'est Juste!

- Ouais tu as raison dit-elle

Il sourit et l'embrassa encore. Merci de m'avoir laissé être ton premier en tout, Je t'aime

Elle sourit, Je t'aime aussi Troy

- Alors as-tu quelques choses de prévu aujourd'hui demanda t'il alors que sa main gauche glissait sur son seins gauche et commencer à le masser.

- Oui…. Dit-elle en fermant les yeux, appréciant la caresse

- Ou vas-tu ? demanda d'il en se penchant sur son sein droit qu'il commença à lécher

Elle gémit. Chez Sharpay… répondit-elle difficilement.

- Tu n'y vas pas

- Pourquoi ?

- Par ce que je suis prêt pour le cinquième round !

Oui ils avaient fait l'amour 4 fois la veille.

Elle gémit un peu plus. Ses caresses et la pensée d'un nouveau round était en train de la rendre folle.

- Quelle heure est-il Troy…

- Midi cinq

- Quoi ? Je suis en retard Troy! Le cinquième round devra attendre ce soir dit elle en essayant de se relever

Il la tint serrer contre lui, l'empêchant de se relever

- Ne peut-on pas faire le sixième round plutôt ce soir ?

- Désolé, ce n'est pas possible Troy… J'ai déjà raté la soirée pyjama d'hier dit elle avec un petit rire.. Donc si je n'y vais pas maintenant elle va me tuer….

- Appelle là et dis-lui que tu es occupé, elle comprendra dit il en embrassant son cou. S'il te plait Ella….

- Bien que j'adorerais, je ne peux pas, je dois y aller. Elle se leva et attrapa son tee-shirt qui trainait sur le sol et le passa avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain.

- Oh… Je t'aurais au moins vu nu soupira-t-il…

* * *

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui, plus que deux chapitre avant la fin de cette fic. La suite surement demain_


	42. Chapter 42

_Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture_

* * *

**_Précédemment : Troy et Gabriella ont passé leur première nuit ensemble. Gabriella va à son rdv avec Sharpay et Taylor_**

* * *

- Hey les filles dit-elle en passant la porte. Dès qu'elle fut dans la maison les filles hurlèrent.

- Tu l'as fait ! dit Sharpay

- Est-ce une sorte de pouvoir qu'ont les meilleures amies ? Comment tu peux savoir ça? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire

- Et bien, tu nous as laissé plusieurs indice dit Taylor en souriant.

- J'ai fait ça?

- Ouais… laisse moi t'expliquer dit Sharpay alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le salon, et s'installait confortablement sur son canapé rose. Premièrement, tu es resplendissante ; deuxièmement tu es toute souriante aujourd'hui, et troisièmement, tu portes une robe

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ma robe ? demanda-t-elle en lissant sa robe

- Et bien, tu adores les jeans, tu ne porte jamais de robe à moins d'aller à une fête expliqua Taylor.

- Et après avoir fait l'amour, ça brûle entre les jambes, ce qui explique pourquoi tu porte une robe. J'ai raison ? demanda Sharpay

Elle rougit. Vous deux êtes deux pro…

- Maintenant nous posons les questions et la seule chose que tu as le droit de dire c'est oui ou non, compris ? demanda Sharpay.

Elle hocha la tête

- Etait-ce bien ? demanda Taylor

- Définitivement!

- Gabs… Oui ou non !

- Oui

- Ok! Est-ce que s'était fabuleux?

- Oui !

- Est ce que s'était long?

- Oui

- Etait il doux avec toi?

- Oui

- Est ce que s'était long ou rapide ?

- Heu… Les deux

- Ok! Avez-vous fait l'amour plus d'une fois ?

- Oui !

- Deux ?

- Oui

- Oh mon Dieu! Trois?

- Heu… Oui?

- Oh Mon Dieu, je veux essayer! Dit Sharpay recevant un regard noir de Gabriella. Je veux dire.. argh… Je veux essayer avec Zekey

- Wow… Je pense que tu as eu la meilleure première expérience de tout les temps. Taylor s'exclama

- Oui on aurait dit un tigre la nuit dernière dit elle en rougissant.

Soudainement elle sentit son téléphone vibrait. Elle le sortit et lu le message

_Prépare-toi ! Ce soir ça sera plus de deux rounds bébé ! C'est ce que tu gagnes pour m'avoir quitté plus tôt ! Troy_

Elle rit en lisant le message.

- Troy? Demanda Sharpay

Elle hocha la tête

- Qu'est ce qu'il veut ?

- Disons juste que ce soir il sera un tigre…."

* * *

_C'est tout pour ce soir, le dernier chapitre mercredi_


	43. Chapter 43 FIN

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre…. Merci de m'avoir suivi tout au long._

_J'espère que ma traduction aura était correcte et que vous avez pris plaisir à lire cette fic._

_Bonne lecture

* * *

_

_**Petit rappel : Gabriella est persuadé que Shane l'a trompé avec Elaine, après explication, tout rentre dans l'ordre et ils font l'amour pour la première fois. Gabriella a tout raconté aux filles et tout va pour le mieux dans son couple dorénavant

* * *

**_

Il s'écroula à ses côtés, épuisé, la respiration courte. Quand son souffle redevint normal, il l'attira près de lui et les recouvrit d'une couverture. Elle sourit. Ils faisaient l'amour depuis des semaines maintenant, inlassablement, et au moins une fois par jour. Elle soupira joyeuse et se lova contre lui, reposant sa tête sur son torse, écoutant son cœur battre. Il ne semblait pas s'ennuyer d'elle, ce qui l'arrangeait car elle n'en avait jamais assez non plus.

- Ella… J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer….. dit-il en caressant son bras.

- Quoi donc?

- Et bien tu sais ton grand père, Edgar Palmer?

- Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a à son sujet?

- Et bien, je le connaissais…. Dit-il, ce qui lui fit automatiquement froncé les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Et bien…Tu m'as dit que ton grand père essayer de t'éviter quand tu avais 17 ans ?

- Oui!

- Et bien, il ne t'évitait pas par ce qu'il ne t'aimait pas, il t'évitait par ce qu'il t'aimait trop. Quand j'avais 18 ans, je jouais au basket-ball dans le parc… et je l'ai vu assis là bas, triste, alors j'ai discuté avec lui, dit il en caressant sa joue. Il était très gentil, après m'être présenté nous avons discuté comme si nous étions de vieux amis, et très vite nous somme devenus amis, et nous nous voyons souvent pour discuter. Bizarre n'est ce pas ? Un vieil homme et un adolescent devenant bons amis dit il avec un petit rire, la faisant sourire.

A chaque fois que nous bavardions il me parlait seulement de sa petite fille nommé Ella, combien elle était belle, gentille, intelligente… mais à chaque fois qu'il parlait d'elle il était triste, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas posé de question. Et puis un jour alors qu'on discutait, il n'arrivait soudainement plus à respirer. J'ai vite appelé une ambulance, et je l'ai accompagné à l'hôpital. Sur le chemin, je lui ai finalement demandé si s'était la raison pour laquelle il tait si triste tout les jours, et il m'a répondu qu'il était triste par ce qu'il quitté le monde, qu'il allait quitter Ella. Il m'a dit que ses parents l'avait abandonné quand elle était petite et qu'il l'avait adopté, qu'il était heureux avant qu'il découvre qu'il a un cancer, et qu'il n'avait plus que 5 ans à vive. Il a commencé à t'éviter par ce qu'il avait peur que tu ne supportes pas la nouvelle et en t'évitant tu penserais qu'il ne t'aimait plus et se serait moins douloureux quand tu aurais découvert sa mort.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il embrassa la larme et l'a fit disparaitre avant de poursuivre.

Il savait que de t'éviter te rendrait plus forte et qu'ainsi tu supporterais sa mort.

Une fois qu'il eut finit de me raconter toute cette histoire, il serra ma main et me fit promettre de prendre soin d'Ella après sa mort. Et j'ai promis. Après les funérailles, j'ai cherché cette Ella mais elle était impossible à trouver. J'ai demandé à toute sa famille qui vivait dans les autres états, et tous m'ont répondu qu'Edgar n'avait jamais eu de petite fille puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, ce qui m'a interloqué.

Et après une année de recherche, j'ai finalement abandonné et avant que je ne le sache, je me suis marié à elle… Qui aurait cru que Ella Palmer est Gabriella Montez dit il avec un petit rire.

- Je ne savais pas… répondit-elle doucement. Grand-père aurait du me dire qu'il avait un cancer ainsi nous aurions pu passer ses cinq dernières année ensemble.

- Mais Ella, tu devais aller à l'université… Grand-père ne voulait pas que tu t'inquiète quand tu serais là-bas.

- Oui tu as raison dit-elle alors qu'elle se mit à pleurer plus abondamment.

- Chut… ne pleure pas…

- Troy, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt

- Par ce que je ne voulais pas que tu pense que je t'aime par ce que je le devais et que ton grand-père m'avait interdit de t'en parler… je suis désolé grand-père dit il en souriant je t'aime Ella

- Je t'aime aussi Troy dit elle en essuyant ses larmes.

- Troy j'ai quelque chose à te dire moi aussi

- Heu… Quoi? Dit-il en haussant un sourcil

- Est ce que tu aimerais avoir un bébé?

- Bien sur que j'aimerais ! Imagine une petite Gabriella courant dans la chambre dit-il en s'arrêtant soudainement.

- Gabriella…. Es-tu enceinte?

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents avant d'hocher la tête. Oui Troy… 2 semain… avant qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase elle fut interrompue par ses lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes.

Elle eut un petit rire avant de lui rendre son baiser.

- Je suis si heureux Ella…. Je vais être papas ! dit-il en embrassant amoureusement son vente, ce qui l'a fit rire.

- Troy… ça chatouille..

Soudainement le tonnerre gronda, et automatiquement, Troy l'enlaça d'une main alors que son autre main caressait ses cuisses. Elle adorait quand il faisait ça, elle se sentait protéger dans ses bras.

- Stupide orage… Il a ruiné notre moment!

- Tu es celui qui déteste les orages maintenant dit-elle amusée

- Non, je ne déteste pas les…. Attend tu n'as pas peur des orages maintenant demanda-t-il choqué ?

- Et bien… je pense que j'en suis amoureuse dit-elle en écoutant la pluie

- Pourquoi? Tu déteste les orages depuis ta plus tender enfance

- Et bien, si ce n'était pas à cause d'un orage, je ne serais pas venu dans ta chambre ce soir là, et notre relation ne se serait pas améliorer et nous n'aurions pas tout cela dit elle en posant sa main, qui était dans la sienne sur son ventre… et puis j'adore la manière dont tu m'apaises à chaque fois que l'orage éclate.

Il eut un petit rire, n'est pas peur… même si tu n'as plus peur des orages maintenant, je t'apaiserais à chaque fois que le tonnerre grondera.

Elle sourit avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Une fois qu'il se recula, il lui dit Tu sais cet orage résonne comme une chanson maintenant

- Oui… tu as raison dit-elle. J'ai une idée, faisons-en notre chanson dit elle avec les yeux brillant.

- Ouais notre chanson… dit il en acquiesçant avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

Orages….

* * *

_**C'est fini :o) j'espère que vous avez aimé.**_


End file.
